El Lienzo
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: James,millonario y poderoso,tiene a Bella en sus manos.Jamás dejaría a su madre en la calle,por lo que decide casarse con él.Nunca se imaginó que el hombre que la pintaría le cambiaría la vida,la enamoraría.Un amor prohibido entre Edward y Bella./TH/UA
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

Otra vez, comiendo con cubiertos de plata. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que este material mejoraba el sabor de la comida? No lo entendía. Manteles de seda, jamás me sentí cómoda al tratar de nunca ensuciar la fina tela. Nunca subas los codos a la mesa… ¿no era acaso más cómodo?

Aquí estaba, a mis diecisiete años, fingiendo ser lo que toda dama debe ser. Un anillo de compromiso en una mano que me regaló mi _fiancè._ Sonrisa femenina. Vestido entallado, con un corsé que me dejaba el aire suficiente para decir siempre "gracias" y "por favor". Sí, un corsé en el Siglo XXI.

¿Por qué no tenía el suficiente coraje para enfrentar a los demás y decir "lo siento, no pertenezco a este círculo", o sin más explicaciones, me largaba de aquí? Tenía tantos sueños que nunca iba a cumplir.

Mi sueño de trabajar como médico se veía reducido a nada cuando, el hombre más millonario de toda Inglaterra había tenido la _bondad_ de fijarse en mí. Ahora, nos habíamos mudado todos a América, puesto que la gran boda se celebraría aquí. Daba lo mismo, el infierno aquí y en China, sigue siendo el infierno.

Y claro, mi madre estaba tan vergonzosamente endeudada, que era _mi obligación_ el contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no sacaba de mí el más minúsculo suspiro, al menos no uno real. Mi padre, al morir, nos había dejado en una posición más que estable, podríamos haber vivido sin necesidad de trabajar por muchísimos años, pero mi madre, tan soberbia como siempre, lo gastó todo en menos de un año, y aquí estoy, en una terraza donde lo único auténtico era el pasto que bajo mis pies crecía.

Mientras frente a mí, toda esta gente superflua y vacía hablaba del dinero que en realidad escasos poseían, mi mente trataba de encontrarle formas a las nubes: animales, prendas de vestir, autos, comida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a estas cuatro "damas" cotillear acerca de cosas que realmente no entendía.

—Bella, querida, mira quien viene llegando —dijo de pronto mi madre y traté, juro que traté de sonreír cálidamente, pero mi entorno era tan frío, que más que una sonrisa, estoy segura aquello pareció una mueca. Era James.

—Bella, amor —se hincó para quedar a mi altura y besó mi mano.

—James, qué gusto tenerte en casa, ¿qué tal tu día?

Y aquí venía mi rutina. Fingir total amor por un hombre que en realidad sólo inspiraba compasión. Era tan ingenuo, creyendo que cargándome de joyas iba a comprar mi amor.

Después de una tediosa charla acerca de su trabajo, de los preparativos de la boda, de los músculos de mi rostro quedar adoloridos por tantas falsas sonrisas, me puso de pié.

—Verás, amor. Quiero que, cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa, hayan por todos lados retratos tuyos, eres tan hermosa, tan bella…quiero llenar la casa de ti. Así que…he contratado a un pintor. Está esperándonos en la sala.

Tenía la idea de que estaríamos siempre acompañados…la idea de vivir sola con él me aterraba.

—¿Nuestra casa? Pensé que viviríamos aquí…

—Querida, no pensarás que viviremos en esta casa, donde también vive mi madre, todo le tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, en realidad no había pensando en eso. Pero, James, sabes que detesto esta clase de cosas. No quiero que nadie me pinte…

Él sabía cuánto me molestaban estas cosas. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo?

—Espera a que veas su trabajo...es asombroso.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala, y ahí de espaldas estaba un… ¿joven? No sabría decirlo, no podía ver su rostro. Por su cabello despeinado, se podía decir que sí era joven, pero esta gente artista a veces llegaba a ser tan extravagante, que bien podía tener cincuenta años y llevar ese desaliñado _look_.

James se aclaró la garganta, y todo pasó en cámara lenta. Su rostro volteó hacia nuestra dirección; pálido, ojos verdes, cabello color bronce…_joven._

—Esta es mi prometida, Isabella. Bella, éste es Edward Cullen, él va a ser quien te pinte… ¿Bella?...

_No podía ni hablar…_

* * *

**Bueno, este ya esta arreglado. Bienvenido a las nuevas lectoras y las antiguas notarán que sólo fueron guiones y cosas así. Sigan leyendo y gracias!**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	2. Llámame Bella

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

_No podía ni hablar…_

Pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que James se diera cuenta de mi embelezo.

—Mucho gusto, señor Cullen.

—El gusto es mío, señorita.

Extendió su mano en forma de saludo, al cual yo iba a responder cuando, muy discretamente, James me jaló hacia atrás de forma que evitara lo tocara.

James jamás me lo había dicho, pues él se hacía ver a sí mismo como el hombre perfecto; rico, fiel, nunca celoso, guapo, refinado y demás cosas, pero yo estaba muy consciente, por sus actitudes, de cuánto detestaba que otro hombre me tocara.

A mis diecisiete años yo no tenía derecho a contar con algunos amigos, los chicos de mi escuela, había dejado de hablarle a Jacob, la mejor persona que había conocido antes. Si a caso dejaba que Emmett me tocara y eso se debía únicamente a que éramos hermanos. Claro está que esto no lo decía en voz alta, simplemente se encargaba de alejarme de una u otra manera para él quedar "con las manos limpias".

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos mañana con las pinturas? Tengo planeado casarme con ella dentro de un año, así que creo tiene el tiempo suficiente para hacerle diez retratos.

—Bueno, sí, creo que sí alcanzará el tiempo —dijo el señor Cullen.

Pude notar cómo nos miraba un tanto curioso. Tenía un rostro amable, pero su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando se percató de que James me alejó. Seguramente no pasó por alto el hecho de que, mientras la mano de James se cerraba en torno a la mía, ésta ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por tocar la suya, y no es que lo hiciera a propósito, sino que esos pequeños detalles se me escapaban. En cuanto el señor Cullen posó sus ojos en nuestras manos, apreté mi agarre.

Era hermosa la manera en cómo sus cabellos se alborotaban, sus ojos más que ser lindos por el color, lo eran por lo profundos, por el brillo, sus pestañas eran tan espesas que bien podría haber usado delineador para ojos…eso es lo que parecía, su boca era de un rojo tan intenso…

Su piel era pálida pero sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas. Era el ser más perfecto que mis ojos habían mirado, y agradecía el hecho de poder verlo por unos meses. Al menos a él, James no iba a prohibirme hablarle.

Me extrañaba el hecho de que, siendo tan celoso como era, hubiera contratado a un hombre que me pintara. Y más siendo tan guapo, eso era algo que no pasaba por alto nadie. Era imposible no ver lo hermoso que su rostro era, incluso James tenía que haberlo visto. Supongo que detrás de todo esto hay algo, pero por el momento no iba a averiguarlo.

Nos despedimos como es debido y regresamos a la terraza. La madre de James no dejaba de parlotear con la mía, mientras sus amigas escuchaban atentas por si se les escapaba algún jugoso chisme…o en su defecto, por si tenían algo nuevo que aportar.

Desfrutaban de sobremanera comerse viva a la gente, sus dolores, penas…cualquier cosa era motivo para hablar, y a todas se les olvidaba hablar de ellas mismas. Me daban tanto asco…

Sólo compaginaba bien con la hermana de James, Rosalie, y con su hermano menor, Jasper. Los dos eran personas sumamente agradables, siempre que necesitaba platicar con alguien en ese nido de víboras, Rosalie era mi opción, y con Jasper lo hacía cada que podía. Hasta con su propio hermano, James era un celoso.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —me preguntó una muy cordial Rosalie.

No sólo me caía bien por pensar tan diferente como lo hacía yo, sino por que sabía que ella y mi hermano algo se traían. Mi mamá no sabía nada de esto, dado que reaccionaría como lo hizo en el caso de James. Seguro armaría todo lo necesario para una boda, nada le convendría más que no sólo yo fuera a emparentarme con los Hale, sino que también lo hiciera así mi hermano. Por eso era mejor guardar el secreto.

—Muy bien, Rose, ¿qué tal tú?

—Ah, pues no me quejo, más bien creo que me resigno… —dijo y lanzó una mirada significativa a todos los buitres que nos rodeaban y yo entendí que ella estaba tan aburrida y molesta con esto como yo.

James nos interrumpió en ese momento a todos. Ya sabía yo lo que venía…siempre hacía lo mismo. Empezaba a hablar de lo mucho que me amaba, de lo afortunado que era al estar a mi lado, siempre encargándose de que todos lo escucharan, mi madre aprovechaba ese momento para llorar y asegurarle que, la afortunada, era yo.

¿Por qué mi madre no podía ser como "mamá cuervo" y verme más linda que todo cuanto me rodea? Supongo que eso sólo es parte de las fábulas.

Después de su predecible discurso, de los suspiros enamorados de las ridículas señoras, lágrimas de mi madre, y asentimientos de mi suegra, decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente. Me disculpé asegurando que no me sentía nada bien y fui a la que hace poco era mi habitación.

Una vez estuve en mi recámara, me puse a pensar en lo que se me venía. Era un pensamiento que me acribillaba día a día, tenía apenas un año de que todo esto había empezado, faltaba un año para la boda…pero esto sería todos los días de mi vida. ¿Cómo iba a poder aguantarlo? No tenía ni idea…iba a ser sumamente difícil lidiar con esto, no quería ni pensar en lo difícil que iba a ser mi noche de bodas.

Gracias al cielo tenía la excusa de querer llegar virgen al matrimonio y así he logrado zafarme de sus lujuriosas manos, pero el día que nos casáramos, ¿qué iba a ser de mí? ¿Cómo iba a esconder el asco que me carcomía el ser tocada por un hombre al que no amo…? Sus simples besos me hacían retorcerme internamente de tanto que me desagradaban, entonces tener sexo con el iba a ser mi infierno.

Me quedé dormida con esos pensamientos, y como casi todas las noches ocurría, tuve pesadillas.

Me despertaron los roces que sentí sobre mi vientre, había una mano que me descubría esa parte de mi cuerpo mientras que unos labios la besaban.

¡Aarghh!

—James, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —retiré bruscamente su rostro de ahí y me levanté de la cama. Esto era el colmo—, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

—Bella, por favor, no es como si fuera a hacerte el amor…

_Oh, James, créeme, eso lo sé, jamás vas a hacerme el amor…nunca el amor_

—Sólo quería tocar tu piel, eres tan hermosa. Perdóname si te incomodé.

—La verdad es que sí, lo hiciste, te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación, y que para tocarme, al menos, esperaras a que despertara. Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación con aire de frustración. ¿Qué se había creído? Miré el reloj, esperanzada de que no fuera tan tarde. Genial. Cinco de la mañana, ya no tenía ningún caso volver a dormir. Esperé a que aclarara el día para meterme a bañar. Recordé que ese día iría el señor Cullen para empezar con lo de mis retratos.

Debía admitir que me esmeré un poco más de lo normal en mi arreglo, quería dar una mejor impresión a ese hombre que me dejó embobada, quería que sus verdes ojos se posaran sobre mí. Sería la primera vez que me gustaría ver como alguien me miraba de esa forma.

Me puse un vestido blanco que me llegaba a las rodillas, me alise el cabello y usé un poco de maquillaje. Unos tacones bajos y mi collar favorito. Perfecto.

Bajé cuando ya todos estaban desayunando, quería sacar el tema del pintor a colación, pero temía que se viera demasiado obvia mi fascinación. Como un ángel, Rosalie lo hizo por mí.

—¿A qué hora llegará el pintor, James?

—Lo cité para las doce del día, es a la única hora que estoy disponible, así que me parece bien.

_A la única hora que estás disponible…y ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que talvez yo no lo estaba…?_

Además, eso significaba que James iba a estar presente todo el tiempo, qué incómodo, no podía dejarme respirar ni un segundo.

De nuevo, Rosalie hizo gala de ser uno de mis hemisferios cerebrales.

—Bueno, sí, hermanito, tú estás desocupado, pero Bella ¿lo está también?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando James me interrumpió. Bueno, al parecer alguien podría cortarme la lengua y seguramente nadie lo notaría.

—Claro que está desocupada, no soy tan idiota como para hacer cosas por sobre mi futura esposa, gracias por la observación, hermanita.

Llegó la hora y, como la persona más puntual, algo que hablaba de lo profesional que era, tocaron el timbre. Fue raro que mi corazón comenzara a latir tan rápidamente…nunca lo hacía de esa manera. Me gustó.

James me tomó de la mano y juntos fuimos hacia la sala, donde la servidumbre lo haría pasar. Escuché sus pasos y podía jurar que conforme se acercaban mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. De alguna manera, esos ojos me tenían tan perturbada que sólo bastaron los pocos minutos que los tuve enfrente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo.

Esta vez se le adelantó a James y me tendió la mano. Su contacto era tan calido, tan firme, se sentía seguro. Se sentía bien. Pude notar cómo James se tensaba a mi lado, pero como el hipócrita que era no dijo nada.

—Pues bien, puede empezar cuando quiera —dijo james, también saludándole con la mano.

Pude ver como el señor Cullen se quedaba un tanto confundido, era como si esperara para algo. No se movió.

—¿Necesita algún tipo de luz...le falta algún material?

James se veía igual de confundido que el pintor. Si de confusiones se trataba, yo también lo estaba, aunque yo me sentía así más por lo que mi estómago sentía cuando me miraba que por todo lo demás.

—Uh…bueno, en realidad, lo que necesito es mi espacio, si no le molesta…

—No lo entiendo —dijo James, y al caso, yo tampoco.

—No puedo pintar cuando hay alguien más que no sea mi musa, lo siento.

La cara de James no tenía precio, Rosalie seguro hubiera dado todo con tal de ver a su hermano como atragantado con una espina de pescado. Pero como todo caballero que supuestamente era —supuestamente porque un caballero no se mete a la habitación de una mujer dormida a tocarla sin su consentimiento—, no dijo nada, inclinó la cabeza a forma de despedida y salió de la habitación.

—Vaya, eso es lo mejor de todo lo que me ha pasado hoy… —pensé en voz alta.

Estúpida, Bella. Sonrió levemente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, eso no necesitaba saberlo, pero gracias por la confianza.

Después soltó una risa más fuerte y no pude evitar reír. Su risa era el sonido más franco que en mi deshonesta vida había escuchado. La única risa así que mis oídos habían captado era la de mi padre…pero muy pronto dejó de reír a causa de su enfermedad.

—Bien, podemos comenzar entonces.

—En realidad no, no puedo pintarla si no sé quién es.

Su comentario me tomó desprevenida.

—Pues...soy ¿Isabella Swan?

—¿Me lo está preguntando? —no dejaba de sonreír y de verdad que su sonrisa era hermosa.

La forma en que sus labios se curvaban…sus dientes, la barba que apenas le crecía, cómo su mentón se cuadraba al momento de estirar la boca. Era la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto.

—No, no, soy Isabella.

—Bueno, en realidad, eso ya lo sé, pero yo le pedí que me dijera quién es, no que me diera su nombre. Los seres humanos somos mucho más que un nombre.

—Primero que nada llámame Bella. Y sí, en efecto, soy mucho más que un nombre, pero no pretenderá que le cuente mi vida ¿o sí?

Sí, el hombre era perfecto, pero seguía siendo un desconocido.

—Bueno, si yo te llamaré Bella, tú debes llamarme Edward. Y no, no pretendo que me cuentes toda tu vida, sólo quiero conocerte más para saber qué es lo que voy a pintar. Déjame explicarte, Bella, yo no pinto rostros, eso es demasiado sencillo y vacío, yo pinto a la persona, sus gustos, sus defectos, sus tormentos, sus felicidades. Somos más que una apariencia, y en mis cuadros pretendo captar lo que va más allá de un rostro.

—Bien, uh… bueno, tengo diecisiete años, y estoy comprometida con James, viví toda mi vida en Inglaterra…la verdad es que no sé qué quieres que diga.

—¿Te das cuenta que hablas de cosas que revelan absolutamente nada de ti? Veo que claramente no sabes qué decir, así que qué te parece si empezamos y te conoceré sobre la marcha. Te prometo que mi último cuadro será cien veces mejor que el primero, y entonces te demostraré a qué me refería.

Asentí mientras él preparaba su material. Era un hombre tan misterioso, se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía…

—¿Puedo abrir las cortinas restantes? Es muy poca luz y necesito que te dé de lleno en el rostro.

—No te preocupes, yo las abro.

Me puse de pié y comencé a abrir las cortinas, era una sala sumamente amplia por lo que no fue una tarea fácil, cuando al fin terminé, volteé mi rostro y lo pillé mirándome de una manera en que nunca antes un ser humano me había visto. No era lujuria, como James, no era posesión, como James, no era altanería, como James, ni siquiera amabilidad. Era otra cosa…otro sentimiento que no supe identificar.

Me senté en el sillón y él se acercó a mí. Pude olerlo más de cerca y su aroma me dejó un tanto impactada. Era delicioso, tan varonil, pero discreto, no como James que usaba loción y se podía oler a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

De pronto comenzó a tocar mi cabello, lo acomodaba por delante y detrás de mis hombros, dejándolo un poco desordenado. Se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura y me miró con duda. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, tanto que pude ver el hermoso halo gris que rodeaba sus pupilas.

—¿Confías en mí y en que te pintaré de la mejor manera? Hablo de cómo te verás. —Mi cara debió de ser completamente de desconcierto, ya que se rió un poco y aclaró—.Me refiero a que si decido qué ropa uses, o qué peinado, lo harás.

Asentí.

No estaba lista para lo que Edward hizo en ese momento.

Con suma lentitud acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro y tocó mis labios. Yo estaba petrificada. Comenzó a tallarlos dulcemente pero demasiado pronto los retiró, sólo para situarlos en mis ojos, los cerré y también los talló.

—Te ves mucho más hermosa sin el maquillaje, y prefiero pintarte así. Dijiste que confiarías en mí.

Su aliento se sentía tan bien cerca de mi rostro que cuando lo sentí alejarse comencé a extrañarlo. Abrí los ojos y ya estaba sentado frente a su lienzo.

—Bien, quiero que te relajes, no tienes que quedarte estática como una roca, lo principal es que nunca dejes de ver mis ojos, ¿vale?

_No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo…mirar tus ojos es fácil._

—Bien.

Y así comenzó a pintarme, nunca dejé de verlo a los ojos, a pesar de que la atención siempre me había molestado, esta vez me sentía bien. A veces sonreía y me hacía preguntas al azar…

Tan triviales pero que hablaban mucho de mí; él no preguntaba cuál era mi comida favorita sino cuál detestaba, no preguntaba mi color favorito sino el porqué del color que vestía. Pasaron dos horas que por mucho habían sido de las mejores de los últimos meses, reí como loca al igual que él.

Tocaron a la puerta, y sin esperar por ninguna respuesta, James entró con esa galantería que a mí me parecía falsedad.

—¿Cómo van? Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tenía preparada una sorpresa para mi Bella, así que deberás continuar mañana.

Edward se miraba un tanto molesto, pero sólo asintió. Comenzó a recoger su material mientras James me indicaba que saliera a prepararme, iríamos por mi sorpresa.

_Claro, jefe… _

De nuevo, ahí estaba esa mirada ceñuda de parte de Edward.

Le tendí la mano a modo de despedida y salí de ahí, con el corazón agitado, los puños apretados, y las lágrimas torturando mis ojos…me daba tanta rabia que James hiciera eso.

_¿Cómo haré para soportar esto toda mi vida?_

* * *

**Bueno segundo corregido también. Vamos por más, sigan leyendo!**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	3. Recuerda mi Promesa

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir, eran muchas las cosas que me mantenían despierta, como, por ejemplo, el miedo a que James se colara de nuevo como la noche pasada. Tenía terror de despertar con aquellas manos sobre mí. Otra razón eran, sin duda, las horas que pasé al lado de Edward.

Ese hombre tenía algo que no terminaba de entender. Apartando lo obvio, como que era excesivamente guapo, había algo más que me atraía de una manera imposible. Podía ser la manera en la que me miraba; no había ningún sentimiento familiar en sus gemas verdes, todo era nuevo para mí. Era como si fuera capaz de ver a través de mí, se quedaba mirando mis ojos y era como si entrara en ellos. De verdad creía que no pintaba mi apariencia, sino mi interior; no sé cómo eso podía ser posible, pero de alguna manera así era.

Vi mi reloj. Genial, son las cuatro de la mañana, mis ojos están pesados, mañana seré un zombie, de verdad quería dormir, pero…James… ¡Agh! Bien, seguramente a esta hora ya se durmió…no es como si ayer no hubiera llegado aquí a las cinco de la madrugada, pero esperaba que por esta vez fuera diferente. Y con esos pensamientos, logré quedarme dormida.

Los fuertes rayos del sol colándose por mi ventana fueron los que lograron despertarme, y una sensual voz de mujer llamándome.

_Rosalie…_

—Oh, Bella, si no despiertas, no podrás ver a la sexy mujer que está a tu lado, anda, cielo, despierta y dime lo hermosa que soy.

Era estúpido que Rose fingiera su voz en un intento de "erotizarla" cuando en realidad su voz ya era bastante… sensual.

Rose siempre hacía este tipo de bromas, diciendo que estaba enamorada de mí y cosas así. Surgió un día que Emmett estaba molestándome. En la secundaria, antes de que a mi vida entrara el hombre que fingía amar, tenía una amiga llamada Victoria, la cual era muy apegada a mí hasta que un día confesó tener preferencias sexuales diferentes a las mías.

No me molestó, no tenía ninguna clase de prejuicios referentes a los homosexuales, pero Emmett juraba que se había enamorado de mí. Rose hizo bromas al respecto, diciendo que ella también se sentía de esa manera, hasta que James se molestó, jurando que su hermana era tan vulgar como la sirvienta. Desde ese día, Rose no deja de hacerme esas bromas on tan de hacer rabiar a su hermano.

—Bien, estoy despierta.

—¿Sabías que tus ojos están tan hinchados como la panza de mi madre?

No pude evitar reír de su comentario. Cualquiera diría que Rose era una majadera por hablar así de su madre, pero en realidad, la señora Hale se había ganado eso a pulso.

—Lo sé, me costó trabajo dormir ayer.

—El pintor se llevará un susto, creo que renunciará.

Seguimos riendo al respecto y bromeando hasta que "mami" asomó la cara por la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Si le dijera que no, ¿habría alguna diferencia?

—Pasa, mamá.

—Bella, ¿no crees que es sumamente descortés de tu parte dejar a James desayunando solo? Tuve que acompañarlo, aun cuando yo ya había desayunado. Se supone que eres su prometida y…

—No se preocupe, señora —la interrumpió Rose—, seguramente mi hermano se perdió viendo su propio reflejo en alguna ventana y ni siquiera se percató de que usted estaba allí.

Mi madre sólo la volteó a ver.

Era más que obvio que mamá no soportaba a la heredera de la fortuna Hale, pero, al fin y al cabo, ésa era su casa, y nosotras éramos unas arrimadas, así que no le iba a hacer una grosería. Después de, al parecer, haberse calmado mi madre, le sonrió con esa falsa alegría, y acto seguido salió de mi habitación.

No sé qué haría si Rose no fuera parte de esta familia. Ella y Jasper eran los únicos que verdaderamente valían la pena. Cuántas veces no me planteé la idea de que, de haber sido Jasper el elegido para casarse conmigo, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles.

Yo lo veía como a un hermano, pero con él todo habría sido más fácil…más sencillo y mucho más feliz. Pero no, mi mala suerte no se limitaba a darme una madre avariciosa, sino que me daba a un prometido millonario que para nada llenaba mis expectativas.

Salí de la cama dispuesta a tomar una ducha, Rose prometió que me esperaría para el desayuno y que después, antes de que llegara Edward, me ayudaría a mejorar mi aspecto. Por supuesto ella lo hacía porque quería que pintaran lo mejor de mí, yo, en cambio, lo hacía porque quería que él me viese perfecta.

Terminé de asearme y de arreglarme. Dejé mi cabello amarrado en una alta coleta y me puse unos pantalones negros, tacones y una camisa verde. Esta vez, recordé sus palabras y no me maquillé ni un poco. No estaba segura de si debía arreglarme siempre para estas cosas, normalmente me vestía muy casual, pero, si iban a pintarme, no debería estar tan descuidada.

Desayunaba con Rose, cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura. Vi como Rose ponía cara de asco y seguía comiendo. Seguramente mi rostro era el mismo que el suyo.

—Te extrañé esta mañana, ¿qué hizo que te desvelaras? —preguntó el miuy descarado.

¿Quieres información? Bien, James, eso tendrás…

—Tenía miedo, a veces me asusta la idea de que algún psicópata depravado entre a mi habitación y me pase algo malo…lo sé, soy una gallina. Lo siento, cariño.

Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de la indirecta, pero su cerebro era sumamente idiota como para poder procesarlo por completo. Rose, en cambio, me miró inquisitivamente; ella había pillado más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Está bien, si quieres hoy en la noche podemos dormir juntos, así no tendrás miedo.

Bien, Bella, te salió el tiro por la culata.

—En realidad, hermanito, Bella y yo dormiremos juntas el día de hoy, se lo propuse desde que despertó, esta vez te la gané.

James bufó bajito pero no discutió, era idiota, pero no tanto como para discutir con ella.

—Bien, entonces será otro día. Cariño, en cuanto termines de desayunar, quiero que te reúnas conmigo en la sala, el señor Cullen ya ha llegado, y tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros.

¿Era mi imaginación, o todo lo que él decía sonaba a orden? Respondería a esa pregunta después, en este momento estaba muy ocupada tratando de controlar mi cuerpo, el cual había reaccionado ante tres simples palabras: _"el señor Cullen"._

Decir que Rose era excesivamente astuta era quedarse corto, ella era más astuta que una zorra, por lo tanto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien conmigo, pero claramente guardó sus preguntas para después. Terminé de desayunar y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Busqué mi neceser y encontré lo que buscaba: mi cepillo de dientes, lavé mi boca mientras un cómico pensamiento inundaba mi mente.

—_Buenas tardes, Edward. _—_Y, acto seguido, un pintor desmayado por mi aliento. Aguantaba el olor a tiner, pero el de mi boca lo había tumbado._

No sería agradable que le hablara cuando acababa de desayunar huevos con tocino y trozos de cebolla. Cuando bajé, encontré a James mostrándole no sé qué cosas a Edward, mientras él miraba para otro lado. Parecía aburrido, y James ni siquiera era consciente de que su interlocutor no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Carraspeé para hacerme notar, y no pude evitar notar como Edward le daba un giro a su expresión de ciento ochenta grados. Era evidente que mi compañía no le parecía tan patética como la de James. Esta vez, James no hizo ademán de quedarse, por lo que, una vez entré de lleno a la sala, dijo buenos días y salió de ahí.

—Hola, Bella —me saludo y mi memoria sólo demostraba lo mala que era.

Definitivamente por la noche, mientras pensaba en él, la patética resonancia que tenía de su voz no era nada comparada con la auténtica. Era simplemente algo que mi mente no podía recrear dado que sólo Dios tenía la capacidad de imaginar cosas tan bellas. Ni su rostro, ni su aroma, ni nada era posible de ser recordado a la perfección por mí.

—¿Qué tal, Edward?

Le tendí la mano, pero él no se conformó con eso y depositó un veloz pero estimulante beso en mi mejilla. No voy a decir que me sonrojé, en realidad, no era el primer hombre que besaba mi mejilla, pero definitivamente sí me tomó por sorpresa. Me senté en el sillón de ayer, recordando que no había visto lo que ayer había pintado. Debido al gentil modo de James para sacarme de ahí, y a la rabia que a continuación sentí, me olvidé por completo.

—Esto… ¿Edward?

—Dime, Bella —dijo distraídamente mientras sacaba unas pinturas y afilaba unos lápices.

—No me enseñaste lo que pintaste ayer.

—Lo sé, y no lo haré, no hasta que lo termine, ayer no llegué ni a la mitad, y si tu prometido vuelve a interrumpirnos de esa manera, dudo que logre terminar hoy.

—Espero que no lo haga —le dije sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

En realidad eso esperaba, esperaba que James no se entrometiera…no sólo hoy. Esperaba que James desapareciera de mi vida para siempre, con o sin pintura que interrumpir.

Comenzamos, al igual que ayer, a charlar, mientras él daba un trazo por aquí y otro por allá. Esta vez fui yo la que se empeñó en conocerlo mejor, y no me sorprendió que compartiéramos gustos en tantas cosas. Gustos musicales, arte —no como si yo supiera mucho de arte, pero lo poco que conocía, según Edward, era lo mejor—, comida, clima…

Aunque había cosas en las que diferíamos…

—Bueno, en realidad mis padres siempre me apoyaron en lo que yo quería de mi vida, pero en caso de no haberlo hecho, es decir, en caso de que me hubieran obligado a hacer algo distinto, yo me habría ido de casa. Habría sido difícil salir adelante, pero no podría estar en un lugar donde esperan de mí algo que no puedo dar. Preferible morir de pie a vivir hincado…

Tenía tanta razón. En cambio yo, yo no podía pelear contra mi madre. Ella decidió casarme, porque sino iríamos a parar a la calle; yo era lo suficientemente cobarde como para aceptar llevar esta vida, aunque no me hiciera feliz. Más valía vivir…hincada o de pie…pero vivir.

Antes, cuando papá vivía, yo pensaba igual a Edward, y por supuesto, mi padre también lo hacía. Él jamás, sea la situación en la que hubiéramos estado, me habría obligado a casarme con un hombre al que, no sólo no amo, sino que me falta tanto al respeto.

Pero mi padre ya no estaba…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —contesté.

Éste siempre había sido mi problema.

No podía tener ninguna clase de sentimiento porque cualquiera se daba cuenta, y en una sociedad donde sentir no está permitido, definitivamente era un problema. Sabía fingir muy bien pero alguien tan perceptivo como Edward parecía serlo no podría ser engañado tan fácilmente.

Traté de sonreír para que él me creyera, pero claro, no me creyó.

—No parece que estés bien, pero no te presionaré, verás que con el tiempo me tendrás más y más confianza.

Y de eso estaba más que segura…y la idea me asustaba, tanto como me encantaba.

Habían pasado al menos unas tres horas desde que habíamos empezado, le pregunté que cómo iba el cuadro, mientras él aseguró seguir llevando menos de la mitad.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando una rubia cabellera asomó por el marco de la entrada. Rosalie.

—Lamento interrumpirles, pero me preguntaba si no se les ofrecía algo de comer, ya es hora del almuerzo, y no le veo el inconveniente a que se den un descanso_._

—Oh, Rose, éste es Edward; Edward, ésta es Rosalie, mi cuñada.

Rose no dejaba de mirar hacia mí y luego hacia él, era como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas. Después sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, y le tendió la mano al hombre que se encontraba frente a mí.

—Es un gusto conocerle…vaya, es una pintura verdaderamente buena, es tan…Bella.

—Hey, y a mí ¿por qué no me has dejado verla?

—Porque tú eres la musa —contestó Rosalie.

¿De cuando a acá ella sabía tanto de arte como para saber que las "musas" no podían ver la pintura sin estar terminada?

—Ella tiene razón, la verás cuando esté acabada. Ahora, creo que aceptaré esa invitación para almorzar. Muero de hambre.

No pude evitar mirar a Rose con el miedo en mis ojos…más que miedo con un poco de tristeza. Ella lo pilló al vuelo.

—James ha salido, y nuestras madres fueron a ver telas para cambiar todas las cortinas de la casa. Sólo está la servidumbre, así que no te preocupes.

Dichas esas palabras nos encaminamos hacia el comedor. Tomamos asiento en esa enorme mesa que era como para unas treinta personas. Rose se sentó a la cabeza, mientras que yo me senté a su derecha, y frente a mí, Edward a su izquierda. Aún no nos servían ni la sopa cuando unos fuertes brazos me sacaron de la silla y me daban vueltas por todos lados.

¿No se suponía que James regresaría después? Pero, por una extraña razón, estos brazos no me incomodaron como los suyos. Vi cómo Edward fruncía levemente el ceño, pero parecía divertido.

—¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañé a ti?

Al escuchar esa voz no pude más que sonreír y gritar de emoción. En realidad, tenía como mínimo cuatro días de no haber convivido con él, pero le quería tanto como a Emmett, por lo que estaba verdaderamente feliz.

—¡Jasper!

Me soltó para poder girarme y lo atrapé en un fraternal abrazo. De verdad lo había extrañado. Nos acompañó para almorzar; hice las respectivas presentaciones entre él y Edward; al igual que Rose, éste parecía haber visto algo que yo aún no entendía. Tenía una expresión intrigada, que rayaba en la diversión.

Comenzamos a comer y no pude dejar de notar las constantes miradas de Edward. No era como si no me viera la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era lo mismo que lo hiciera mientras me pintaba que mientras comía. Empezaba a sentirme nerviosa cuando una de las muchachas del aseo anunció "al joven Emmett". Reí bajito cuando los ojos de Rose se iluminaron. Casa sin madres, casa con Emmett. Era una simple ecuación que como resultado daba a una Rosalie feliz.

Emmett los saludó a todos y de nuevo tuve que presentarle a Edward. Mi hermano, a diferencia de mis cuñados, no miró a Edward especulativamente, ni a mí, ni a nadie más. Él sólo tenía ojos para Rose. Era tan hermoso ver que el amor aún existía…al menos ellos eran felices, y eso, en mi mundo gris, significaba una pequeña zona con color.

Esta vez nadie más interrumpió el almuerzo. Emmett se disculpó con el hecho de que ya había comido, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando, para no ser grosero, aceptó un poco de ensalada; después de eso, probó la sopa, el guisado y repitió el postre. Ése era mi hermano.

Terminamos de comer; Edward y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la sala y, mientras caminábamos, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Cuando entramos fui al sillón y me senté para que prosiguiera con su trabajo, me moría de ganas por verlo. Pero éste no se sentó en su banquito, al contrario, se sentó a mi lado.

—Eres una persona completamente diferente cuando estás con ellos que cuando estás con tu novio. Tú no le amas…

No era una pregunta.

—En realidad eso sólo me concierne a mí.

Me molestaba que me preguntaran cosas de esa manera. Estaba bien que quisiera conocerme, pero esto era pasarse de la raya.

—Tienes razón, sólo te concierne a ti, pero déjame decirte algo. Lo que estás haciendo, no es una solución.

Iba a replicar algo, pero él ya estaba sentado y había comenzado a pintar otra vez.

_¿Lo que estoy haciendo?_

¿Qué se supone que debía de entender de eso? Yo no estaba haciendo nada, no sabía a qué se refería, pero por alguna razón, entendí que, dijera lo que dijera, él ya no iba a seguir con esta conversación. Pasaron unas horas más; no me había percatado de que el sol ya se había metido.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, después de aquel enorme silencio que entre los dos se había marcado. Desde lo que él había dicho, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Hasta ahora.

—Faltan siete minutos para que den las ocho. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No es eso, sólo que llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí, no pensé que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, incluso cuando casi no me muevo.

Soltó una hermosa risa que como reflejo sacó una mía.

—Nunca dije que no te pudieras mover, en realidad tengo tu rostro bastante bien memorizado como para poder pintarte sin necesidad de verte, pero te he dicho que yo no pinto tu apariencia. Está casi terminado.

Me quedé callada y lo dejé seguir. Me dediqué a observarlo mientras él seguía pintando quién sabe qué de mí. De verdad tenía un rostro hermoso, digno de verlo por horas; sus cabellos eran rebeldes, pero en él se veían tan bien. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, tan intensos, era su mirada lo hermoso.

Su piel parecía no haber pasado nunca por los años de imperfecciones. ¿Cuántos años tendría? No se veía tan grande. Aparentaba unos veinticuatro años, no más de veinticinco. La duda me comía y no pude evitar preguntar.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—En un mes cumpliré los veinticuatro, ¿y tú?

Siete años de diferencia…

—Diecisiete, casi dieciocho.

Me miró sorprendido.

—Vaya… —dijo y no le saqué ni una sola palabra más.

Después de unos veinte minutos, sonrió mientras miraba el retrato, pero era una sonrisa para nada feliz, más bien triste. Sonreía satisfecho por su trabajo, por haberlo logrado, pero no por lo que miraba.

—Bien, terminé, es un lienzo bastante pequeño, por eso fue tan rápido, además de que eres sumamente transparente. Fue fácil pintarte. Los próximos cuadros no lo serán tanto dado que usaré lienzos el triple de grandes que éste, talvez más. Ven, ya puedes mirar.

Me sentía extrañamente nerviosa, no sabía qué me iba a encontrar ahí, estaba ansiosa de verlo pero a la vez, algo me asustaba y no sabía qué era.

Cuando lo vi, todo lo que pude hacer fue morderme el labio para no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar mis mejillas. Fracasé, terminé llorando.

El fondo era casi negro en su totalidad, a excepción de algunos destellos color azul en las esquinas. Estaba mi rostro, parecía que sonreía, pero por alguna razón, esa felicidad no llegaba a mis ojos, mis cabellos simulaban estar muy peinados, pero si ponías atención eran un desorden que yo no podía controlar.

Mis ojos eran fríos y sin vida, el chocolate estaba apagado. La sonrisa en mis labios era tiesa y dura, y no había un solo color que dejara a entender que era el retrato de una persona vida. Si mis labios no hubieran estado estirados en esa falsa sonrisa, bien podría ser el retrato de un muerto.

Ésa era yo, ésa era mi vida, ése era mi rostro y el fondo negro era todo lo que me rodeaba. Nada. Nada me rodeaba, a excepción de aquellos destellos luminosos.

Colgando de mi cuello, había un hermoso collar, uno que en realidad yo no usaba, ni tenía, ése era de la imaginación de Edward. Era una fina esmeralda colgando de una cadena muy delgada. Sencilla pero hermosa.

—Realmente no esperaba que lloraras, no pensé que vieras tanto en una pintura. Lo siento. —Levantó una mano hacia mi mejilla que se encontraba caliente debido al tibio líquido que de mis ojos caía. Limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír—. De verdad, no llores, te prometo, como te dije ayer, que el último cuadro será completamente diferente, confía en mí.

Escuchamos como alguien se acercaba a la sala y por instinto me alejé de él. Me volteé en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas que habían quedado y escuché la voz de James saludando a Edward.

—Vaya, es un hermoso cuadro, señor Cullen; mi vida, te ves verdaderamente hermosa, no sabes cuánto adoro tu sonrisa.

Edward se despidió de ambos y dejamos, o mejor dicho, James dejó como horario fijo, las doce de la tarde para las sesiones de pintura. Me ofrecí a acompañarlo a la puerta, vi cómo James iba a decir algo, pero su comentario sobre mi sonrisa me había dejado tan molesta que no le di tiempo de decir nada. Una vez en la puerta le di las gracias a Edward por el retrato y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

—Recuerda mi promesa, Bella, el último cuadro será diferente, te lo juro.

Dichas esas palabras se encaminó a su auto, un Volvo plateado. Esperaba que no mintiera, y que de verdad, al final, un cuadro mío no resultara tan deprimente…

* * *

**Bueno, me Rido por hoy, mañana seguiré beteando el fic, lo haré hasta el cap siete que es donde comienzo a usar los guiones de diálogo. Las amo.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	4. Una Salida

**Disclaimer: ok esto es nuevo para mí, así que sólo diré que, sí, los personajes sí son míos...todo me pertenece...muahahaha, mentira, los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía. Disfruten.**

* * *

-Bien, ¿cómo va este cuadro?

-Bella, ni siquiera he empezado a diluir las pinturas, está en blanco –dijo con una comprensiva sonrisa.

-Está bien, es sólo que ya quiero llegar al décimo cuadro…tengo curiosidad –quería saber cómo iba a ser de diferente.

-Yo también quiero –lo dijo tan bajo que no estaba segura si pretendía que yo lo escuchara.

La cita para la sesión artística era para las doce del día, pero Edward, por alguna razón, había llegado un poco más temprano. James hipócritamente enfurecido, Bella jodidamente feliz.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Ayer estuve pensando, ¿Por qué has llorado al ver tu retrato? – ¿qué se supone que debía contestar?

-Hum, creo que tocó alguna fibra sensible…en realidad, debo confesarte que soy demasiado sentimental. Lloré con el final de Godzilla 2000, nadie me lo creé, pero el hecho de que mataran a sus hijitos…

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –no, en realidad no. sí lloré.

-No, Edward, es en serio. Me parece muy triste. Cualquier cosa me hace llorar, así que no te sientas mal si lloré por tu cuadro –se quedó callado por un tiempo más. Había en su rostro una expresión un tanto traviesa.

-Bella, no puedo tener siempre el mismo escenario, a veces necesito cambiar de espacios, en verdad, estar en esta sala por diez meses me va a matar –entendía a lo que se refería, creo que sentía lo mismo.

-Bueno, y ¿qué propones?

-No sé, poco a poco cambiar de lugar, hagámoslo paulatinamente, hoy saldremos al jardín –no era pregunta, claramente.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responder, simplemente recogió sus cosas, y sin esperarme, salió de la casa, era clarísimo que no tenía una idea de dónde se encontraba el jardín, pero como un niño pequeño que está descubriendo el mundo, comenzó a buscarlo; se veía tan hermoso con esa actitud infantil, como de quién está desafiando a su madre. Yo sólo me dediqué a mirarlo mientras él una y otra vez erraba de lugar, o miraba a un lado y luego a otro, tratando de intuir.

Ese día pasó tan hermoso, no pasó por mi mente ningún pensamiento que me recordase lo patética que era mi vida. Hoy sólo éramos Edward, el arte y yo. Amaba eso.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera la mezcla perfecta entre diversión, galantería, seriedad, cultura, caballerosidad, hermosura…bueno, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera perfecto, y dudaba que Edward no lo fuera. Tres días de conocerlo eran pocos, pero en verdad no podía haber un solo defecto…a menos que…

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo un tanto…indiscreto? –no sabía si se molestaría por algo así, yo lo haría.

-Puedes preguntar lo que sea.

-¿Eres… -no sabía como decir esto, no tenía ni idea, seguramente lo tomaría como que coqueteaba con él –casado? ¿Tienes novia? –frunció el ceño y después me miró por un largo rato, serio.

-No, nunca me he enamorado, y soy de la idea de que únicamente se está con alguien por amor, ningún otro factor podría hacer que yo estuviera con otra persona, ni siquiera mi familia. – ¿Qué tanto sabía él? Eso sonó a una indirecta.

No dije nada porque, ¿yo qué podría alegar al respecto? Yo sabía lo infeliz que podría ser una persona al momento de tener que besar a un hombre que no amas, yo sabía lo que era tener que fingir cariño por alguien que no se da cuenta lo falso que es.

Sabía cuánto dolía no tener a alguien que te notara, que te tomara en cuenta, que te conociera, un hombre que con sólo mirarte, y con el amor necesario, supiera cuando no está bien. No lo tenía, sabía que eso no era parte de mí, sabía lo vacío que eso era, y dolía. Por supuesto que dolía.

-¿Estás bien? –no, no lo estaba.

¿Cómo estarlo cuando tu vida no tiene un sentido, una sola razón que te haga permanecer en ella? Claro que estaba Emmett, claro que estaban Rose y Jazz, pero, ¿qué había de mí? Ellos harían su vida, ellos gracias a Dios eran l suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo todo, ellos serían felices algún día, algún día Emmett y Rose harían su vida solos.

Algún día Jazz encontraría una mujer lo suficientemente valiosa, y él también sería feliz, pero ¿yo? Yo estaba destinada y condenada a ser infeliz. El día de mi noche de bodas, tendría que fingir orgasmos inexistentes. Me embarazaría, y por supuesto amaría a mis hijos, pero jamás amaría al padre. Esa era mi vida, ese era mi futuro.

No me di cuenta cuando las palabras desbordaron las lágrimas.

-No, Bella, no llores –ya estaba anocheciendo, como ayer, James se había desaparecido, gracias al cielo. –Sé perfectamente el porqué lloras, pero también sé que hay otra salida, no tienes por qué hacerlo, nadie puede obligarte.

-Creo que lo mejor será continuar con las pinturas mañana, lo siento, Edward. Buenas noches –no le di tiempo de contestar. Simplemente salí de ahí, él tenía consejos, él tenía soluciones, pero yo no tenía el valor para seguirlos, para hacerlas.

En el camino a mi habitación, me encontré con Rosalie; en el momento en que me vio, supo que algo no iba bien conmigo, negué con la cabeza y tomé el suficiente aire para decir "El señor Cullen aún está afuera". Ella entendió y se dirigió hacia allá.

Escuché cuando James llegó a la casa, rápidamente me puse de pie y cerré la puerta con seguro, no quería que entrara, ni que me viera así, ni que me tocara, o en su defecto, que ni siquiera fuera capaz de notar que estaba llorando. Ése era James.

Corrí rápido hacia la regadera y la accioné, escuché cuando James trató de abrir, pero seguro escuchó el caer del agua, ya que no volvió a tratar, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, mañana me disculparía con que al salir de la ducha me quedé dormida y olvidé abrir la puerta.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero seguramente fueron horas, ya que al momento de salir de aquél profundo agujero, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. En estos momentos era cuando necesitaba del aire en las montañas, ése del cual disfrutaba cuando papá aún vivía. Recuerdo que siempre íbamos a escalar, o simplemente al bosque a acampar, así era Charlie, pero desde que murió, toda esa maravillosa vida que yo llevaba murió a su lado.

¿En qué parte de Estados Unidos podría encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente alto para que tuviera que luchar en contra del aire para no ser derribada?

Bien, no tenía muchas opciones, dado que me encontraba en una ciudad, estaba seguro que a mitad de la calle no encontraría una montaña, peor algo debía de haber; talvez un edificio.

Me vestí rápidamente (una chamarra larga sobre el camisón y unos tenis), rezando porque nadie me encontrara a estas horas, me hice una coleta y me dispuse a salir.

Por supuesto, había demasiada seguridad, no sólo para que nadie entrara, sino para que nadie saliera; claramente era su especie de prisionera, pero él no contaba con que esta celda podía ser burlada fácilmente por mí. Como he dicho, papá me llevaba a escalar y una pared no sería difícil de saltar. Yo podía hacerlo.

Me dirigí hacia la pared que me pareció más apta, la menos alta, aunque, todas eran demasiado altas…bien. Yo podía hacerlo.

Después de varios perros, rasguños, un calambre y el salto desde algunos metros de altura, logré estar fuera; era tan chocante el saber que no estaba atada a nada, pero aun así sólo hoy me sentía libre. Yo tenía total libertad de salir por las tardes, siempre y cuando le avisara dónde estaba, con quién iba (eso sólo incluía a nuestras madres) y a qué hora regresaría. Hacer esto con total autodecisión era realmente liberador.

Tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a algún edificio que él conociese, que fuera alto, no importaba cuál fuera, lo que importaba era la altura y nada más. El taxista me comentó que conocía ciertos departamentos, los cuales, al estar en una zona "de ricos" se encontraban en un edificio que contaba con al menos cincuenta pisos.

Hice la cuenta mental, cada piso debería de medir aproximadamente unos dos metros y medio, eso daba un total de ciento veinticinco metros de altura. Estaba bien. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, y después de unos veinte minutos yo ya me encontraba pagándole al taxista.

Miré mi reloj; 1:34 AM.

Bien, era muy tarde para que una "dama" anduviese sola por las calles, pero, en realidad no me interesaba. Necesitaba de esto, necesitaba relajarme, pensar. Toqué un timbre al azar. Éste decía Alice C., esperaba que tan sólo se limitase a abrir la puerta y así yo tendría el acceso a la azotea del edificio.

Sabía que mi suerte no podía ser tan grande, pero lo intentaría. Una voz delicada de mujer se escuchó al otro lado, y obviamente mi plan se fue al carajo…pero, por suerte, un señor iba de salida, por lo que al momento de abrir la puerta para salir, yo pude entrar.

Fui directamente hacia el elevador y presioné el botón que me llevaría al último piso, después de ahí, me supuse, tendría que subir algunas escaleras.

El ascensor demoró unos segundos en llegar a su destino, y como supuse, tuve que subir unas escaleras. Cuando estuve a esa altura, al aire libre, no pude más que quitarme la chamarra. Hacía frío, pero yo necesitaba sentir el aire por todo mi cuerpo.

Me quedé en el camisón, esperando que nadie tuviera la ocurrencia de subir a estas horas. Me acerqué a la orilla mientras soltaba mi coleta. La vista era espectacular, como si cientos de ojos me mirasen, las luces de la ciudad me guiñaban. Sonreí como respuesta a sus guiños y cerré los ojos. El aire azotaba mis cabellos por todos lados, estaba helado pero yo me sentía tan viva, tan libre, como con baterías nuevas.

-Esta tampoco es una salida, Bella –una voz familiar, tratando de ser serena, pero evidentemente asustada, dijo a mis espaldas. "Estás alucinando, Bella".

Ignoré el cómo mi mente había perdido toda clase de cordura, ya me preocuparía por eso mañana, hoy sólo debía pensar en el momento. Esto era vida. Pero por desgracia, al parecer, de verdad había perdido la chaveta, por que la voz no dejó de llamarme, cada vez la escuchaba más cerca, y por mucho que traté de ignorarla, ésta no cesó. Al contrario.

¡Ok, definitivamente enloquecí; una cosa es escuchar su voz, y otra es sentirlo! Resignada a tener que acudir a un centro psiquiátrico, me giré. Bien, no estaba loca, ahí, a escasos centímetros de mí, se encontraban los ojos más verdes, que aun en la noche brillaban como dos esmeraldas. Edward.

-Bella, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer? ¿Has tratado de matarte? – ¿matarme? ¡NO!

-No, Edward…yo… ¡espera! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Eres una clase de espía de James? –por supuesto, eso lo explicaba todo.

-Bella, ¿qué cosas dices? Vamos, aquí está helando, vamos a mi apartamento –recogió mi chamarra y como si de mi novio se tratase, tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. El clima estaba helado…la verdad no podría asegurarlo.

Bajamos hasta el cuarto piso y entramos a un hermoso apartamento, moderno lleno de pinturas por todos lados, un hermoso piano; todo decorado por muebles minimalistas. Era definitivamente precioso. Me llevó a la sala y desapareció unos minutos para regresar con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente. Esto me caería bien.

-Ésta es mi casa, Bella.

-Bien, eso explica el porqué estabas ahí, bueno, a medias…lamento haberte llamado espía –de verdad lo sentía, pero aún quería saber cómo me encontró en la azotea.

-Alguien tocó el timbre, nadie contestó así que salí a ver. Cuando vi el ascensor, éste indicaba que estaba en el último piso, lo cual me extrañó ya que nadie vive ahí, aún no se han habitado, por lo que decidí inspeccionar –yo toqué un timbre, pero éste decía…

-¡¡Hola!! Tú debes ser Bella, soy Alice. Mucho gusto –una preciosa mujer, de finas curvas y sublime rostro apareció en una bata. Su esposa. Me mintió…

º ========== º ========== º

_-¿Eres…casado? ¿Tienes novia?_

_-No, nunca me he enamorado, y soy de la idea de que únicamente se está con alguien por amor, ningún otro factor podría hacer que yo estuviera con otra persona, ni siquiera mi familia._

º ========== º ========== º

-El gusto es mío, de verdad, lamento haber interrumpido…yo no creí, no pensé…

-¿Pero qué dices? No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices. Oh, Edward, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer chocolate y olvidarte del pan? Dios, nunca vas a aprender… -se fue murmurando quién sabe qué cosas y de nuevo Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Tu esposa es verdaderamente hermosa, aunque no entiendo el porqué me mentiste…pudiste decirme la verdad –me miró con el ceño fruncido para después soltar una carcajada. ¡Qué descaro! En ese momento, _ella_ volvía de la cocina.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –ella se veía tan desconcertada como yo.

-Oh, _esposita,_ gracias por las galletitas –dicho eso, soltó una nueva risotada. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

-_¿Esposita? _Agh…Edward, ¿tienes que ser tan pervertido como para ver a tu propia hermana con esos ojos? Dios, es asqueroso… -¿hermana?

-Lo siento, Alice, es sólo que Bella tenía la equivocada idea de que tú y yo éramos marido y mujer –ahora Edward no era el único que reía, y yo, yo me sentía como una idiota.

-¡Puaj! No, Bella, somos hermanos, de sangre y todo, paridos por la misma madre, la cual fue conquistada por el mismo padre, nada de incesto –me guiñó un ojo. Ahora que sabía no era su esposa, podía ser más objetiva. La mujer que frente a mí tenía era sumamente agradable, hermosa, semejante a un hada.

Edward le lanzó una mirada significativa, a lo que Alice se disculpó diciendo que la cena se le iba a quemar. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, pero a ella se le quemaba la cena.

-Bella, lo que ibas a hacer, eso es completamente… -lo corté de una vez, definitivamente esa nunca había sido una opción para mí.

-Edward, yo no pensaba en matarme, yo sólo necesitaba un poco de… ¿altura? Bueno, siempre escalaba con mi padre, hace silos que no sé lo que es estar a cientos de metros de la superficie terrestre…apartando los aviones, claro. Necesitaba pensar…sólo relajarme. Jamás imaginé el suicidarme, y mucho menos el encontrarte aquí. Lamento haberte asustado.

Se quedó callado por unos minutos, mientras pensaba en algo. De pronto sonrió y me miro intensamente.

-OK, me siento como un idiota, lamento haber pensado eso de ti, pero, como recompensa, ¿qué te parece ir a escalar, un día de estos? –sí, claro.

-Hum, lo lamento, es sólo que…no se si pueda…

-¡Oh, vamos, Bella! No es una cárcel donde vives, ¿qué tiene de malo? –error, sí es una cárcel.

-Lo lamento, Edward…no puedo. Lo siento.

-No, no lo hagas, tengo la excusa perfecta…déjalo en mis manos. Iremos a escalar, te lo prometo. Ahora –agregó antes de que pudiera interrumpir –, es hora de ir a casa, vamos, yo te llevaré.

Me despedí de Alice jurándole por todos los cantantes de ópera (ni idea del porqué), que volvería a visitarla, a horas más educadas.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, le pedí que me dejara en la esquina, ya que no quería que nadie me viera.

¿Cómo harás para entrar?

-Descuida, saltaré la barda…así es como salí –agregué al ver su mirada de precaución.

Para no darle tiempo a cualquier tipo de negativa, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, tan rápido que éste cayó en la comisura de sus labios. Con los labios ardiendo, salí corriendo del auto.

Después de unos minutos, yo ya estaba recostada en mi cama. Nadie me descubrió. Me quedé dormida mientras con la yema de mis dedos acariciaba mi boca.

* * *

**Lo amo, Edward es el amor de mi vida. Ok, espero les haya agradado, nos vemos prontito.**

**Así como en "Mi credo, díganme si quieren spoilers, ¿vale?**

**Besos.**

**Las quiere White Demon**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	5. Los Cullen Vienen a Cenar

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

*******

Me desperté muy temprano por la mañana, y por increíble que pareciera, sentía mis labios aún un poco tibios a causa de lo sucedido en la madrugada. Estuve a tan sólo unos cuantos milímetros de los labios de Edward, y lo que sentí en ese momento me derritió.

Nunca un beso de James había sido ni la mitad de placentero de lo que fue este ligero acercamiento. Hoy estaría nerviosa, por supuesto; ni siquiera lo dejé decir nada después del beso. En realidad no fue un beso en los labios, pero estuvo tan cerca…

Me metí a la ducha, con la idea de calmar todas las sensaciones que me embargaban. Una vez bañada me puse una sencilla falda con un suéter, unos tacones un tanto altos y me dejé el cabello suelto. Éste tardaría varias horas en secarse.

Bajé a desayunar, pero tenía el estómago tan revuelto por los nervios que sólo me tomé un jugo de naranja. Tres minutos después me arrepentí…el estómago se me revolvió aún más.

Eran las 10:30AM cuando terminé, por lo que todavía faltaba una hora como mínimo para que Edward llegara. En ese momento, Rosalie y James bajaron a desayunar. Rose se veía un tanto molesto, mientras James estaba más bien indiferente.

–Buenos días, amor –James me besó en los labios, pero como yo jamás profundizaba el beso, éste terminaba en menos de tres segundos.

–Buenos días, James –cabe decir, que hace una semana, yo fingía mejor, si él me decía amor, yo le decía amor, trataba de sonreírle lo más que podía, de verdad sería difícil notar que no le quería ni un poquito; pero desde que las pinturas comenzaron, cada vez me costaba más trabajo ser la hipócrita que me obligaban a ser –. Hola, Rose, ¿cómo amaneciste? –Rose iba a contestar pero James la interrumpió.

–Vaya, eres más amable con mi propia hermana que conmigo, Bella. Me pregunto por qué será… – ¿en qué momento me metí en esta situación?, ¿por qué yo?

–Ponerte celoso de tu propio hermano, eso ya es de por sí ridículo, pero ponerte celoso de tu hermana… Dios, James, cada día te vuelves más patético…en serio –Rose jamás se mordía la lengua, si tenía que decir algo, lo decía y ya, eso era lo que más amaba de ella, lo que más admiraba; deseaba poder tener aunque sea la mitad del valor que ella poseía.

¿Sabes, hermanita? Hoy no tengo la capacidad de soportarte. Habemos quienes tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Nos vemos al rato, amor –y dicho eso, volvió a besarme y salió del comedor.

–Eres algo así como mi heroína Rose, en serio. Oye, ¿por qué venías tan molesta?

–Es sólo su presencia, pero ahora que ya se ha ido me siento mejor –Rose comenzó a desayunar y yo me le quedé mirando.

Quería contarle lo que me sucedió por la madrugada, pero tenía miedo de que alguien nos escuchara. Me levanté de la mesa y cuando me aseguré de que estábamos completamente solas, le conté todo.

–Vaya…ese hombre me agrada, desearía que mi hermano fuera la mitad de bueno de lo que es él. ¿Sabes qué creo?

–No, en realidad no lo sé –le dije, divertida.

–Claro que no lo sabes, aún no te lo he dicho –rodé los ojos –; deberías invitarlo a cenar, a él y a su hermana, como agradecimiento por lo de ayer. Digo, nadie tiene porqué enterarse del motivo.

–No, Rose, no creo que sea buena idea…a tu hermano no le gustará…

–Al diablo James, Bella. Esta también es mi casa, y yo puedo traer a quien me dé la gana, así que ya está decidido, los Cullen vienen a cenar –por supuesto está de más decir que es inútil discutir con Rose.

–Bien, le diré cuando llegue, ¿para cuándo quieres que sea la cena?

–Mhm…me parece que para hoy estará bien, sino puede, sólo queden de acuerdo, el día que ellos puedan, ese día estará perfecto. No te preocupes por los demás, yo me encargo de avisarles a todos, ¿vale?

–Rose, ¿por qué haces esto?

Sabía que a ella le encantaba molestar a James, tanto como a nuestras respectivas madres, y sabía que esto, a los tres, los iba a poner verdes del coraje. Lo que no entendía, era el porqué esta vez Rose parecía más entusiasmada de lo normal.

–Porque quiero que seas feliz –y con ese enigmático comentario, se puso de pie y salió de allí, dejándome completamente desconcertada.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando una de las niñas del servicio anunció a Edward.

–Señorita Swan, El señor Cullen ya la espera en la sala.

–Sabes que puedes llamarme Bella, Betty, gracias, dile por favor que ya voy.

Subí a m habitación para ver mi cabello; seguía mojado, por lo que no se veía despeinado, nada de maquillaje como me había pedido, ropa sencilla…debía de aceptar que me preocupaba demasiado por cómo me viera. Muy internamente, deseaba gustarle.

Bajé las escaleras con demasiada prisa, si me hubiera visto Rose, o Jazz, se habrían reído de mí. Me conocían tan bien que se habría notado la urgencia que tenía por verlo. Lo que no me esperaba es que el que me viera fuese Edward.

–Vaya, eres como una bala, ¿has pensado meterte a algún maratón? Bajaste las escaleras tan rápido que pensé que tendría que atraparte cuando cayeras… –roja de la vergüenza, y un poco alterada de imaginarme entre sus brazos mientras caía, sólo pude sonreír un poco y me dispuse a ir a la sala, ya ahí, lo encaré.

– ¿Por qué habría tenido que caer?

–Porque con esos tacones y con la velocidad que venías…créeme, yo habría caído.

–Mhm…supongo que todos estos años me han servido de práctica. He caminado con tacones desde hace tantos años…aunque mi estilo es más de unos jeans, tennis, no sé, entre más cómoda me encuentre, mejor.

A mí me encantaban los Converse, unos pantalones sencillos y alguna blusa con mangas era lo que más me gustaba, me sentía yo misma; pero a James le gustaba verme más como una dama. La mayoría de las veces tenía que usar ropa tan femenina que ni siquiera parecía de esta época.

–Bella, ayer…

–Edward, me gustaría agradecerte por lo de ayer, pero, bueno, como te diste cuenta por la manera en la que salí y entré a mi casa, es algo que sólo le conté a Rose, te agradecería la discreción –asintió con la cabeza y se quedó callado. Solté el aire por los nervios tratando de calmarme.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?

–Ya lo hiciste…tienes permiso de preguntarme otra cosa –le dije sonriendo.

Me sonrió de vuelta pero se veía un poco nervioso. No me imaginé que soltara la pregunta tan de golpe…lo hizo de manera tan abrupta que yo también me puse nerviosa…

– ¿Usas corsé? – ¿qué demonios debía de entender por eso?

–Hum… ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta? –no se suponía que alguien preguntara eso…

Ahora, parecía un poco más relajado, una vez preguntada la cosa, él parecía tomar el valor y ya nadie lo detenía; hasta estaba sonriendo un poco –. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

–Bueno, no te enfades, es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que…te cuesta un poco respirar…

Procesé aquella información, mientras veía cómo Edward usaba todas sus fuerzas para no reír. Después de algunos segundos, me desternillé de risa a lo que él me acompañó. Nos reímos por mucho tiempo hasta que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, el estómago me dolía ya del esfuerzo.

Cuando logré serenarme, vi que Edward había dejado ya de reír también; me miraba tan serio…tan profundo que hizo que me estremeciera. Necesitaba desviar mis ojos…que cambiara esa mirada así que recordé el porqué comenzamos a reír.

–Pues sí, sí uso. Verás, mi madre cree que es una manera de hacer una figura perfecta. Opina que el ejercicio no es precisamente lo que se dice femenino; detestaba que papá me llevase a las montañas, según ella yo perdía allí cada día más mi feminidad.

Entonces, cuando comencé a crecer, me obligó a usarlos, a veces logro zafarme, cuando uso ropa común y corriente trato de no usarlos. Pero como hoy, que traigo vestido, no sé, talvez ya sólo es parte de mi vestimenta. Aunque creas que me cuesta trabajo respirar, la realidad es que ya estoy acostumbrada.

Sonrió un poco y comenzó a pintar.

– ¿No crees que en vez de perder el tiempo mirando mis pulmones faltos de aire deberías comenzar a pintar, Edward? –no quería retrasarme; aunque me encantaba reír con él, mirarlo tan feliz, tenía muchas ganas de ver mis cuadros, por lo que necesitaba un poco de velocidad.

–Pero si ya voy un poco adelantado, Bella, ayer lo comencé, hoy ya avancé un poco más…

– ¿Avanzaste un poco más? Pero si no hemos hecho nada más que hablar y reír… – ¿cómo iba a avanzar si sólo habíamos reído como niños?

–Exactamente…

Después de eso no dijo nada más. No entendí muy bien a qué se refería, pero asumí que se basó en mi risa. Me quedé callada, mirando sus ojos como debía hacerlo. Cuando levantaba su vista para verme, sentía el acelere de mi corazón; luego la bajaba para continuar pintando y mi corazón comenzaba a calmarse. Eso era asombroso.

–Bella… ¿podemos ir de nuevo al jardín? Es que…bueno ahí me siento más en mi zona, no sé si me explico. No te enojes pero…comienzo a detestar esta sala –reí un poco, en realidad yo también la odiaba, odiaba toda la casa en sí, a excepción del jardín. Cabe mencionar que yo participaba activamente en el cuidado de éste. Me gustaba ayudarle al señor Bennett, el jardinero.

–Claro que no me enojo, sólo procura que no te escuche la madre de James.

Salimos y allí nos me senté en el pasto, el se sentó en alguna especie de tronco y acomodó sus cosas. En menos de cinco minutos, ya había comenzado a pintar de nuevo. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Rose.

–Esto… ¿Edward? –levantó la vista y me miró inquisitivamente.

– ¿Sí? –esperaba que me dijera que sí, deseaba de verdad que me dijera que sí.

–Bueno, como te dije hace un rato, le platiqué a Rose de lo de ayer, y me dijo que sería una buena idea…invitarlos a ti y a tu hermana a cenar. La verdad es que me encantaría tenerlos aquí para la cena el día de hoy…aunque si no puedes, tú sólo pon fecha –se quedó pensativo un momento y después agregó.

– ¿Crees que eso haga muy feliz a tu prometido? –esa palabra, salida de los labios de Edward sonaba aun peor de lo que en realidad era…

–Rose me pidió que lo dejara todo en sus manos, por favor, no te detengas por eso.

–Está bien, por mí no hay problema, llamaré a mi hermana y veré si ella no está ocupada –tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a hablar con ella.

Al parecer no estaba ocupada, pues él sólo me asintió con la cabeza. Hablaron de no sé qué más y colgaron. Pude darme cuenta de cuanto amor había entre ellos dos, la manera en la que Edward hablaba con ella, cómo se habían mirado cuando estuve en el apartamento, eran una familia, aunque pequeña, verdaderamente unida.

–Parece que no está ocupada, tú dame una hora y nosotros estaremos aquí puntuales – ¿una hora? Bueno, eso no lo sabía.

–Esto…dame un segundo –me puse de pie y corrí al interior de la casa. Le pedí a Betty que llamara a Rose al jardín. Regresé a donde se encontraba Edward y me sonrió.

–No miento cuando digo que eres como una bala: correr, tacones, pasto y escalera… –negó con la cabeza –yo estaría en el hospital. Cualquier hombre estaría en el hospital, creo –nos reímos y pronto apareció Rose.

Quedaron para las 9:00PM, así que decidimos que hoy acabaríamos temprano con la pintura para tener un poco de tiempo. Se despidió de ambas besando nuestras manos, fingiendo galantería. Tenía una idea de a quien intentaba imitar, pero decidí limitarme a reír.

Rose me contó que James no había tomado lo de la cena muy bien, peor ni siquiera James se ponía a discutir con Rose, ella quería tener una cena con Edward, y así sería. Mi madre, por supuesto, fingió estar encantada, era la casa de Rose al fin y al cabo así que tuvo que tragarse lo que sea que hubiera querido decir.

La madre de James fue otra historia; ella era la que mandaba en ese lugar. Según Rose, al principio se mostró tan negativa ante la idea. A ella no le gustaban los extraños y "buenos para nada" pintores que dedicaban su vida a no hacer nada más que "dibujar".

Pero Rose era más inteligente que su madre, por lo que opto por hacerla sentir ignorante y no saber nada de arte. Su madre obviamente no toleró esa situación, así que terminó aceptando. Por supuesto, lo que terminó por hacerme saltar de felicidad fue el hecho de que mi hermano y Jasper también estarían presentes.

James llegó como a las 7 de la noche, subió a mi habitación mientras yo leía un rato. No tengo que mencionar que no le interesó en lo más mínimo interrumpirme; se acostó a mi lado y acomodó su cabeza en mi estómago, abrazando mis caderas.

Cualquiera diría que era una posición sumamente romántica, pero a mí me parecía tan falsa. Inmediatamente vi a Edward recargado en mi estómago y me sentí un poco más tranquila.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? En un intento de aclarar mi mente acaricié los rubios cabellos de James. Había veces como hoy, que no me molestaba tanto, estaba callado, visiblemente cansado por estar en la empresa toda la tarde.

Si nadie me hubiera obligado a amarlo, si él no fuera tan falso y tan posesivo, talvez me habría enamorado de él. James no era una mala persona, pero las circunstancias me habían orillado a no sólo no quererlo, sino a repelerle.

Media hora más tarde se puso de pie y besó mis labios, tratando como siempre de profundizarlo. Lo dejé un poco, y la imagen de Edward volvió a mí. Comencé a asustarme, así que le dije que necesitaba arreglarme.

–Respecto a eso, me alegra que el señor Cullen venga a cenar, así nos podrá platicar un poco más de su vida…de su pareja, no sé. Nunca había tenido algún conocido que fuese homosexual – ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¿Homosexual? ¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes, amor? –sé amable.

–Por Dios, bonita, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de sus finas maneras de hablar, de dirigirse a los demás. Una cosa es ser educado…elegante, y otra cosa es ser…bueno…gay –James debía tenerle mucha envidia como para pensar algo así. Nunca en toda mi vida había conocido a alguien más varonil que Edward. Sonreí y asentí.

–Talvez tengas razón. Bueno, tengo que arreglarme, ¿me das unos minutos, por favor? –salió de mi habitación y entonces sí me reí un poco. Después de eso me asusté. James, mi madre y mi suegra, usarían esto para molestarlo, de eso estaba segura.

Me reconfortaba un poco saber que Edward era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer en sus juegos. Decidí que hoy no usaría corsé, dejaría mi cuerpo libre. Debía admitir que usando vestido sin aquella prenda, me sentía un tanto… ¿suelta? No sabía cuál era la palabra…pero no estaba del todo mal.

Alisé mi cabello; con ondas me llegaba a la altura de la cintura, lacio era realmente largo. No me maquillé, sabiendo que así le gustaba a Edward. Mi vestido era blanco, no muy escotado y algo flojo que me llegaba por arriba de la rodilla... tacones blancos también y un collar. Estaban por dar las nueve cuando alguien tocó mi puerta.

–Bella, ¿pedo pasar?

–Adelante, Rose –mi amiga, por supuesto, se veía espectacular. Nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa que a ella.

Traía un vestido rojo, más corto que el mío pero sin caer en lo vulgar, el cabello suelto y maquillada muy sutilmente. Por supuesto ella no necesitaba de nada de esas cosas para ser hermosa.

Talvez la hermana de Edward se le comparaba, aunque eran tipos muy distintos de belleza. Una era fina, pequeña, delgada y pequeñita, como una ninfa; Rose se asemejaba más a una diosa: despampanante, rubia, alta, de curvas marcadas, piernas largas y torneadas. Su cabellera parecía tener vida propia.

–Vaya, Bella, te ves preciosa –agradecí y le dije lo mismo, escuchamos el timbre así que me arregló un poco más el cabello de modo que se viera más rebelde –. Así está bien, ahora, vamos antes de que cometa una locura y te bese aquí mismo –reímos y bajamos tomadas del brazo. Rose, más que ser mi cuñada, más que ser la persona que Emmett había elegido, más que ser mi amiga, era mi hermana.

Cuando llegamos abajo, lo primero que vi fueron unos preciosos ojos verdes que se abrían como platos. El recibidor estaba llenos, por lo que dudaba que alguien hubiera pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Edward prácticamente no despegaba su vista de mí.

Escuché un inconfundible carraspero y me sentí feliz de ver ahí a mi hermanito, aunque preocupada también. Si Emmett se había dado cuenta, bueno…

Saludé a Edward con la mano y a Alice con un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer Edward ya había hecho la presentación de su hermana, y a su vez James ya había presentado a Edward con los demás. Por supuesto, yo fingí no conocer a Alice así que también fue presentada ante mí.

Nos dirigimos todos a la sala, y no sé si era mi imaginación o si en verdad había una tensión prácticamente tangible. Así que, en un intento de aligerar la situación, comencé a platicar con Alice.

Según lo que me contó, ella cantaba ópera; viajaba muchísimo, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba viviendo en Europa, pero por el momento se encontraba en una especie de descanso, por lo que junto a su hermano, decidieron venir a América.

–Entonces, ¿el señor Cullen también vivía en Europa? –preguntó mi madre.

–Bueno, un tiempo, la verdad es que mi profesión no me deja quedarme en un solo lugar, además de que a mí me encanta moverme. No soporto quedarme en un lugar.

Siguieron platicando de Inglaterra y demás cosas, yo sabía que Edward me miraba a cada momento, peor yo, tratando de no empeorar las cosas, no lo miré ni una sola vez.

La cena estuvo lista por lo que todos pasamos al comedor, allí mientras comíamos, el ambiente se suavizó, yo platicaba con Rose y con Alice, las cuales se habían caído de maravilla; Edward hablaba con Jasper, Emmett discutía de algo con mi madre mientras mi suegra y James estaban metidos en todas las pláticas a la vez. Era como un mercado.

Y repentinamente alto, James me llamó. Tan alto que todos se quedaron en silencio.

–Bella, ¿te sientes mal? –yo me quedé confundida. No me sentía mal para nada.

–Hum… ¿no? –sonó a pregunta.

–Es que estás pálida, no te maquillaste por lo que veo…no sé, te ves un tanto enferma, ¿segura que te sientes bien? –yo no podía de la vergüenza.

En un intento por verme más linda para Edward, dejé mi rostro al natural. Rose había dicho que me veía linda. ¿Por qué James tenía que decirme, muy sutilmente lo mal que me veía?

Miré alrededor mío. Rose veía a James con cara de saltarle encima, al igual que Jasper; mi hermano lo sonreía, ya sabía yo que algo estaría pensando. Mi suegra y mi madre mi miraban reprobatoriamente, como si al no satisfacer las necesidades de James estuviera actuando mal. Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y Edward…él miraba a mi madre.

–Yo creo –dijo Emmett –, que mi hermanita se ve preciosa como siempre. Ni siquiera diez años de enfermedad encima harían que fueras merecedor de ella, "cuñado", ¿o me vas a decir que no la ves aun así hermosa? –le agradecería a Emmett esto después. Por supuesto la mirada de Reneé fue fulminante. Quería estrangularlo.

–Por supuesto que la veo hermosa, sólo me preocupaba por su salud –luché con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar, por ser fuerte y no demostrar cuánto me afectaba que me menospreciara tanto.

–Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias –y entonces escuché su voz…mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que me perdería lo que Edward decía por la fuerza del sonido que producía.

–Tal vez, con todo respeto por supuesto, el que necesita ir al doctor sería usted, señor Hale; algún examen para los ojos. No quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero, en mi muy humilde opinión, esta noche la señorita Swan se mira muy bella –ahora evitar llorar sería imposible, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo agradecerle sus palabras? Lo miré agradecida y le sonreí. Él no me sonrió de vuelta, por lo poco que lo conocía, se veía muy enojado.

–Bueno, por supuesto Rose y su hermana pensarían igual.

Nadie pareció entender ese comentario…la única que lo entendió al perfectamente fui yo, por lo que me excusé y salí corriendo al baño. Necesitaba sacar toda la rabia que James me había metido. ¿Por qué arruinar la noche de esa manera?

Habían dos intenciones claras en esa frase para mí: una, era dar a entender que Edward era homosexual comparando su punto de vista con el de una mujer; dos, me volvió a hacer menos, una mujer pensaría que soy linda, sí, pero, ¿y un hombre? Sequé mis lágrimas y regresé a la mesa. Lo único que noté fue la intensa mirada que Edward me dedicaba, la misma que no podía sostener y que sentía me traspasaba.

Todos se quedaron callados después de eso, y la tensión regresó. Alice parecía verdaderamente molesta, pero no pasé desapercibido el hecho de que mi cuñado y ésta compartían furtivas miradas, sonrisas amables. Esto era interesante. Después de eso ya nadie volvió a platicar muy a fondo, sólo algunas cosas triviales hasta que la noche llegó a su fin.

Despedimos a nuestros invitados, Edward prometió estar mañana temprano, y así se fueron de la casa. Mi hermano se quedó a dormir ahí por esa noche, supongo que por lo que había sucedido. Lo escuché decírselo a mi madre y eso subió un poquito mi ánimo.

–Emmett, si te vas a quedar, quédate en mi habitación, ¿sí? –mi hermano asintió con una sonrisa y me tomó por los hombros.

– ¿En tu habitación? Pero Bella… –no tenía ganas de escuchar a James, no más esta noche.

– ¿Qué?, ¿tienes los ojos tan dañados que ves mal el que dos hermanos duerman juntos? Entonces déjame informarte: Emmett puede dormir conmigo cuantas veces quiera, ¿está bien? sé que esta es tu casa, pero si no te gusta, yo soy la que puede irse con él a la suya…

–¡¡¡Isabella!!! –el grito escandalizado de mi madre sólo me iba a alterar más, por lo que la ignoré; Emmett y yo subimos a mi habitación. Ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, mi hermano me metió a la cama y se acostó a mi lado.

–No tiene porqué ser así, Bella… ¿De qué te sirve tener a tu hermano contigo si no es para cuidarte? Yo sé que no quieres hacer esto, y sobre mi cadáver te van a obligar, pero necesito que tú misma admitas que no lo deseas.

Emmett parecía ignorar de que con tal de verme en brazos de James, el cadáver de mi hermano importaba muy poco. No le contesté, y abrazada a su cuerpo, me quedé dormida. Esa noche soñé que Edward era mi prometido…fue un sueño feliz.

*******

* * *

**¿Tarde tanto, tanto así como para que dejen de quererme? Jeje, ¡¡hola!!, me alegra saludarlas y decirles que, según parece, esta historia tendría 24 capítulos. Está sujeto a cambios pero va a ser una cosa así. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, y fue la minoría la que me pidió spoilers, por lo que no los pondré. Si sí los desean, pues sólo díganlo y los pongo.**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y eso, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Por cierto, hay un honesto que publiqué hace como unos tres días, se llama "Se le Apagó la Luz", pásense y espero que les agrade, además de mi nueva historia, "Libertine", va empezando.**

**Y de nuevo, ya me expandí…siempre estiro las notas hasta morir. Bien, me marcho, besotes.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	6. Sol Naciente

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

*******

Entre sueños pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano y la de Rose. Murmuraban algo a cerca de una excursión a no sé dónde. Estaba muy cómoda varando una de mis almohadas. Entreabrí los ojos y vi que Rose estaba sentada a mis pies mientras que Emmett estaba acostado a un lado mío.

–Hola, dormilona –me saludó Emmett, quien me vio primero que Rose.

–Hola –contesté con voz ronca–, ¿qué hora es?

–Tranquila, musa, aún es temprano, falta tiempo para que el señor Cullen llegue –dijo Rose levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Me reí mientras me incorporaba.

Los dejé que siguieran hablando; lo más seguro es que estuvieran planeando alguna salida donde pudieran estar tiempo juntos sin los cotilleos de nuestras respectivas madres.

Me metí a bañar, con una sensación algo diferente en mí. Analicé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, la manera en la que le grité a James, las miradas de Edward, la compañía protectora de mi hermano…sus palabras. Mi sueño. Todo era un revoltijo de ideas…desordenadas, pero todas me llevaban a una misma conclusión.

Yo no _tenía_ que hacer esto…

Terminé de bañarme y cuando salí a mi habitación, Emmett y Rose ya se habían marchado. Supongo que desayunaban. Tenía algo de nervios, seguramente James estaba en el comedor, o mi madre o la suya. Alguien debía de estar ahí para recordarme la escenita de ayer, pero lo enfrentaría.

Cuando llegué, sólo estaba mi madre; Emmett se acababa de ir y Rose había salido a algún lugar, según las cortantes palabras de Reneé.

–¿No pudiste ser más grosera ayer con tu prometido, Bella?

–Lo siento –musité bajito.

–Eso no basta, espero que al rato, cuando regrese puedas disculparte con él, se fue verdaderamente triste y molesto por lo que ocurrió, así que lo arreglas, señorita.

–Está bien –le contesté. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, en cuanto dije eso, se puso de pie y me dejó sola en el comedor. Así era mi vida.

Miré el reloj, faltaba una hora para que Edward llegara, así que salí al jardín. Le dejé instrucciones a Betty de que, cuando el señor Cullen llegara, lo mandara directamente aquí.

Me recosté en el césped y me puse a ver el cielo. Me gustaba encontrarle formas a las nubes, es verdad que era algo infantil, pero en realidad yo tenía sólo diecisiete años, talvez no los aparentaba dado que fui obligada a crecer deprisa, pero yo ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

Cerré los ojos imaginando mi vida si papá aún viviera. Las cosas no serían tan difíciles, al contrario, todo sería bastante sencillo. ¿Por qué un hombre tan bueno como Charlie se enamoró de una mujer como Reneé? Es algo que no lograba del todo entender, mi padre siempre fue un hombre encantador, con principios y dignidad, sumamente escrupuloso; a diferencia de él, Reneé pisaba al que se interpusiera entre ella y su felicidad, incluso cuando lo que tenía que pisar eran sus propios hijos.

Escuché pasos acercarse y abrí los ojos. El azul del cielo palidecía al lado del verde de aquellos ojos, los cuales me miraban con curiosidad.

–¿Me pregunto qué pensabas?, sonreías y en seguida hacías muecas, para luego volver a sonreír.

–Sólo recordaba, ¿cómo estás, Edward?

–Bien, muchas gracias. –Me incorporé y después me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto. Mi espalda se sintió helada, por lo que deduje que estaba aún húmedo y cuando me recosté se mojó. Un escalofrío me recorrió, así que me acomodé donde los rayos del sol pudieran secarme. Se sentía bien.

Me giré de nuevo para ver a Edward, y como muchas veces sucedía, me miraba intensamente. Era muy difícil para mí poder aguantar su mirada, el verde en sus ojos resultaba chocante y me costaba concentrarme, por lo que volví a girarme, simulando estar acomodándome.

Comenzó a pintar, como siempre. Ambos estábamos más callados de lo normal hasta que él rompió el silencio.

–No lo entiendo –dijo mientras hacía trazos sobre el lienzo.

–¿El qué? –No entendía de qué hablaba.

–No entiendo qué haces con él –contestó como si del clima estuviésemos platicando. Me helé ante su comentario, la verdad era que sólo mi madre lo entendía.

–No tienes porqué entenderlo –me defendí.

–Tienes razón –contestó, y después ya no dijo nada más.

Como siempre me pasaba con él, el tiempo se pasó volando y cuando menos me di cuenta, mi estómago ya estaba gruñendo. Al parecer él también tenía hambre, puesto que cuando se lo comenté, me dio un sí bastante aliviado.

Fuimos al comedor y le pedí a Betty que nos sirviera la comida. Unos minutos después ya nos encontrábamos comiendo y sólo se podía escuchar el rozar de los cubiertos.

–Le agradas demasiado a Alice –comentó de repente.

–Es una persona agradable, a mí también me agrada.

Por alguna razón, era como si la plática tratara de salir, pero no podíamos continuarla. Uno decía una cosa a lo cual el otro contestaba algo, y ahí moría el asunto. Todo se debía a lo d ayer. Estaba segura; Edward tendría mucho qué decir y no sabía cómo, además de que no era mi tema favorito. Pero al parecer no pudo más y lo soltó de golpe. Se veía algo frustrado.

–Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, Bella. Ese hombre te humilla de la manera más cobarde. Se esconde en frases elegantes y educadas, en comentarios que podrían ser amorosos, pero no hay que ser tan listo para darse cuenta de que cada palabra que sale de su boca está cargada de veneno, no entiendo por qué lo soportas.

–Ya te dije que no tienes que entender nada –le dije. Mi voz sonó menos determinante que hace un rato. Sus palabras me habían lastimado. De alguna manera él tenía razón, yo dejaba que me pisotearan, no había ningún atisbo de dignidad sobre mí.

–Es sólo que… –parecía que le costaba trabajo explicarse, porque se trababa con las palabras–, no me gusta, me molesta demasiado que haga eso.

Ya no tenía hambre. No agregué nada más, esperé a que él terminase de comer, y de nuevo nos dirigimos al jardín. Su semblante estaba algo alterado aún, pero el hecho de que yo ya no dijera nada al respecto debió detenerlo a seguir atacando.

Me acomodé de nuevo y él pintó.

–¿Cuánto llevas en ese cuadro? –Me sentía estúpida ahí sin decir nada, además extrañaba su voz, así que pregunté cualquier cosa. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cuánto? No entiendo.

–Sí, ¿cuánto?, la mitad, más de la mitad, estás por terminar… –dejé la frase al aire para que el me contestase. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Falta mucho, Bella, tranquila.

Comenzó a oscurecerse así que era hora de despedirnos. Detestaba esta parte del día, por alguna razón, tenerlo cerca siempre era reconfortante, cuando se iba las cosas volvían a molestar. Guardó sus cosas y se acercó a mí. Se puso en cuclillas para estar a mi altura y, con suma delicadeza, levantó una de sus manos, lentamente acercándola a mi rostro. No dejaba de mirar mis ojos mientras lo hacía y yo sentía que el mundo se había detenido en ese momento justo, dándole tiempo a él para que hiciese lo que quisiera. Nada se movía.

Su mano pronto se posó en una de mis mejillas, la cual sentía arder más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo Troya.

–Siempre, Bella, siempre hay otra salida. No sé en qué momento de tu vida alguien te hizo creer lo contrario, no sé quién, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que no es así. Siempre hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas.

No estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho, ya que su aliento nubló mis sentidos y apenas si pude recolectar dos palabras de toda su frase. Lentamente acercó el rostro, aun más de lo que ya estaba, al mío. ¿Me iba a besar? Como respuesta cerré los ojos. Sus labios se posaron…en mi frente. Se quedó ahí unos segundos más de los que debería, y se alejó.

–Mañana a la misma hora, aquí en el jardín.

–Adiós, Edward –le dije algo atolondrada.

Me quedé un rato más ahí, sola dejando que la noche cayera sobre mí.

Cuando entré, en la sala estaban mi madre y James hablando de la boda. Oh, sí, cruel realidad.

En cuanto James levantó la vista, se puso serio, como si estuviera ofendido y esperara a mis disculpas. Y aquí íbamos.

–James, ¿podemos hablar? En el despacho…a solas –le dije remarcando las últimas palabras para que Reneé no estuviera espiando.

–Claro. –Se puso de pie y se encaminó al despacho, que era una inmensa biblioteca.

Nos sentamos y yo no sabía por dónde comenzar.

–Lamento haberte…hablado así ayer, es sólo que, a veces puedo ser muy infantil –le dije con la mirada en el suelo. Ardía en coraje por el hecho de tener que hacer esto, por tener que humillarme, por tener que pasar por toda esta denigrante situación. Todo por mi madre.

"_Siempre, Bella, siempre hay otra salida. No sé en qué momento de tu vida alguien te hizo creer lo contrario, no sé quién, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que no es así. Siempre hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas."_

–No te preocupes, ahora veo que te arrepientes y con eso me basta, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Me duele cuando te molestas conmigo, no me gusta que estemos así, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿está bien? –Y yo quería patearle el trasero.

–Bien. Bueno, la verdad que estoy cansada, mañana hablamos, buenas noches…cariño –le dije intentando ser amable. Le di un beso en los labios y me fui a mi recámara.

Las cosas no podían ser más horribles.

--

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde esa cena. Mi cuadro aún no estaba terminado y Edward se negaba a enseñármelo. Hoy estábamos en una de las fuentecitas que había en el jardín. La luz del sol se fragmentaba debido a las gotitas de agua que saltaban por todos lados, dejando así en el paso cientos de pequeños arco iris.

Estaba tiritando del frío: mi artista podía llegar a ser demasiado infantil algunas veces, y mientras yo estaba distraída comenzó a mojarme con el agua de la fuente. Yo era aún más infantil, por lo que respondí a sus ataques comenzando así una guerra campal de agua, ahora ambos estábamos empapados. Gracias al cielo la pintura estaba intacta.

–Eres un niño pequeño, Edward Cullen…

–Te ves adorable, realmente mojada y enojada por perder la batalla –me dijo sonriendo. Yo me ruboricé y me volteé hacia otro lado.

Desde aquel día en el jardín, cuando besó mi frente, los coqueteos de Edward hacia mí eran cada día más intensos. Me sorprendía cuando de repente, sin más, me daba algún beso en la mejilla y seguía como si nada. No perdía oportunidad para decirme que era hermosa. Y yo me sentía en las nubes.

Ese día lo vi especialmente más alegre que de costumbre, y su felicidad era tan contagiosa que yo me reía a su lado de cualquier cosa.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, señal de que faltaba poco para el anochecer. Ya estábamos secos de nuestra pequeña ducha al aire libre y yo estaba ensimismada mirando hacia la nada.

–Bella, ven aquí un momento.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia él, pero pronto unos enormes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me elevaron a bastante altura del suelo. Miré a Edward, el cual reía.

–Emmett Swan, bájame ahora mismo –le dije tratando de sonar molesta pero las vueltas me hacían reír. Pronto me bajó cuando Rosalie le soltó un golpe en la nuca.

–¿Qué hay, Edmund? –preguntó mi hermano…Dios…sólo Emmett hace este tipo de cosas.

–Es Edward, cielo –le contestó Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

–De maravilla, gracias –respondió Edward divertido.

Era un halo de esperanza ver a mi hermano y a mi cuñada, la cual veía más como mi propia hermana, tan enamorados. Eso me daba algo de felicidad, siempre me tranquilizaba verlos.

–Bueno, en realidad vinimos para hacerles saber una cosa. Edward, tu pedido está listo. Alice y Jazz también irán. –Por alguna razón sentí que me perdía de algo…

–Oigan, no entiendo nada.

Todos me miraron como si apenas hubiesen reparado en mí, extrañados de mi presencia ahí. Emmett fue el que rompió el silencio.

–Las montañas, Bella –dijo mi hermano con un tono como si aquello fuera obvio. Yo seguía en ceros. Mi rostro seguro les dio a entender eso, cuando Rose se golpeó la frente.

–Es verdad, ella no sabe nada. OK, aquí el señor Cullen organizó una excursión a las montañas. El pretexto es el arte, así que ya está arreglado, James al principio se puso difícil, pero Emmett abogó y ya nadie pudo decir nada más. Pasado mañana saldremos de aquí para pasar el fin de semana de altura –dijo emocionada Rose…pero no tanto como yo.

¿Montañas? De nuevo… ¿yo en las montañas? Esto era demasiado para ser verdad. Me puse a saltar de un lado a otro, como un grillito de aquí para allá. Primero llegué saltando hasta Emmett, el cual me estrujó en uno de sus familiares abrazos de oso, después fui con Rosalie, la cual comenzó a saltar conmigo, y después llegué hasta Edward. Él autor intelectual de todo esto; no me lo pensé dos veces cuado le salté enrollándolo con piernas y brazos como si de un mono se tratara. Sabía que la posición no era del todo correcta, pero estaba tan feliz que nada me importó; para mí esto era como volver a estar con Charlie.

–Gracias, Edward. En verdad no sé cómo agradecerte esto.

Había algo en sus ojos que lo hacía ver distinto. Era como si sus ojos se hubiesen oscurecido de momento, después sonrió y agregó:

–Todo sea por el arte.

Una vez que terminamos de festejar, Rose y Emmett entraron a la casa de nuevo. Edward y yo nos volvimos a quedar solos mientras yo no cabía de felicidad.

–¿Bella? ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? –Entonces recordé que antes de la interrupción, Edward quería mostrarme algo. Fui hasta donde estaba y allí se encontraba mi retrato terminado.

Esta vez no sonreía, estaba sería, pero aún con esa seriedad ya no parecía un muerto. El fondo ya no era negro, era de un cielo estrellado, y por una esquina se miraba el sol naciente. Unos cuantos rayos eran los que iluminaban todo, apenas salía el sol, pero definitivamente había luz. De nuevo, Edward pintó el collar de esmeraldas que colgaba de mi cuello. Uno que yo no tenía, uno que no conocía, pero al cual ya le había tomado afecto.

Esta vez no lloré, lo miré y le sonreí.

–Me gusta mucho más este cuadro que el pasado. Tienes un gran talento, Edward, en verdad, ves más allá de todo.

–Simplemente tengo a una buena musa –repuso serio, mirándome a los ojos con esa intensidad tan propia de él. Esta vez no bajé la mirada, simplemente seguí viéndolo, la perfección en todo su esplendor; en algún momento mi respiración se agitó y cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba hiperventilando, tan visiblemente que Edward comenzó a sonreír. Puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos; si pretendía que esto me tranquilizara, definitivamente no logró. Todo esto tenía el efecto contrario, ahora si mi respiración era vergonzosamente audible.

–Creo que es hora de marcharme. Mañana nos vemos aquí, lo de las montañas será lindo, ya lo verás. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios y se fue.

Lo vi marcharse, mientras mi respiración se acompasaba, miré mi cuadro una vez más, admirando más que nada el collar, el cual parecía brillar fuera de la pintura, sumamente parecido al color de los ojos de mi artista. Era como si aquella piedra fuera el talismán de la Bella en el retrato, así como Edward lo era de la Bella de carne y hueso.

*******

* * *

**¡¡Hey!! Saludos desde aquí, bueno, tardé un poco pero aquí está. Si quiere que sea sincera este fic se me dificulta un poquito, ya que no se mucho de arte jeje, pero trato de que quede bien. en fin, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les agrade mucho. Gracias por los RR. Johanna ya no me regañes, ya está aquí, no se me olvida jeje. Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo" **


	7. Ciega

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

*******

Entré a la casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. No tenía hambre ni ganas de ver a nadie, sólo quería recordar cómo se sintieron los labios de Edward en la comisura de mis labios, era una sensación tan hermosa…que me dejaba sin aliento, con el simple hecho de recrear el momento en mi cabeza mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba con él? No lo sabía, peor estaba segura que no era una amistad común, me atraía demasiado y comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él. Estaba perdida, pero feliz.

Muy perdida en mi mente estaba cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

_Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él…_

–Bella, ¿puedo pasar? –Maldición.

–Pasa, James –le contesté, simulando estar algo adormilada, con suerte pensaría que de verdad me estaba quedando dormida y me dejaría tranquila.

–¿Te desperté? –me preguntó. ¿De qué habría servido decirle que sí? No se habría marchado.

–No, no te preocupes, aún no me dormía –le contesté, remarcando la palabra "aún".

Se sentó en mi cama muy cerca de mi cabeza y besó mis labios. Su beso fue ago intenso pero lo corte cuando sentí que se estaba pasando. Me miró ceñudo pero no dijo nada, el gran caballero James nunca perdería la compostura por un beso.

–¿Estás emocionada por tu próxima excursión? –me preguntó, simulando tranquilidad, pero ahí estaba su tonito ácido y despectivo.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí, mucho, hace mucho que no salgo a las montañas y bueno, el Señor Cullen necesitaba un paisaje así para su próximo cuadro, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

–Te extrañaré, iría con ustedes, ya que me gustaría compartir contigo el lugar, pero sabes que el trabajo me lo impide. ¿Pensarás en mí?

_Sí, todo el día…_

–Claro. Esto… ¿James? La verdad es que estaba a punto de dormirme, ¿te molestaría dejarme dormir? Platicaremos mañana –le dije mientras bostezaba.

Me sonrió y besó de nuevo mis labios. Yo no era idiota, él no besaba mal, James era sumamente atractivo y cualquiera estaría loca por él. Nadie podría decir que era un mal partido, lo tenía todo y seguro yo estaba loca por no verlo, pero por mucho que yo me esforzara…nunca sentía nada.

Esperaba con ansias siempre chispitas que saltaran entre nosotros, como en las películas, o escuchar la música de fondo que me abría las puertas al cielo…que todo se pusiera de colores, y no sé qué tantas cosas te ponen en la televisión con respecto al amor. Nunca sentía nada, en cambio, con Edward…su sola mirada me erizaba la piel, su cercanía era suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerara y mi respiración se volviera errática. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de Edward?

Estaba tan perdida en mi cabeza mirando unos ojos verdes que ni me di cuenta cuando James ya estaba encima de mí.

_Rayos…_

Lo empujé con más fuerza de la necesaria y él se cayó de mi cama. No me importó, ¿quién se creía que era para hacer eso?

–Hum, lo siento, James, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenida y bueno, yo no estoy lista para eso. ¿Estás bien? –le dije aguantando la risa por verlo ahí tirado en el suelo.

Su muy bien peinado cabello ahora estaba un poco fuera de lugar, su flequillo se había salido de línea y tenía el ceño fruncido, cual niño pequeño. Tuve que morderme el labio para no estallar en carcajadas.

–Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien –me contestó.

En ese instante dejé de reírme. Su mirada destelló tanto odio que me asustó. Duró apenas un segundo, en seguida su mirada se volvió pasiva como siempre, amable y…aburrida. Pero estoy segura que de pronto sus ojos destilaron veneno.

Tragué en seco y esperé a que saliera de mi habitación; era claro que él se había dado cuenta de mi repentino miedo, ya que sonrió un poco con suficiencia y salió de allí. Sí, esta era una de las razones por las que jamás me enamoraría de él.

**--**

–Bella, va a hacer frío y no quiero que te enfermes, por favor lleva algo más abrigador.

Ya había llegado el día, estábamos fuera de la casa empacando las pocas cosas que llevaríamos a la excursión. James ya se había ido y no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para despedirse de mí tan efusivamente que se me revolvió el estómago. Acto reflejo volteé a ver a Edward quien miraba para otro lado con la vista perdida. Ugh.

Después de más melosidades por parte de James y miradas frías de mi madre, ahora sólo estábamos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo. Viajaríamos, por decisión de rose, en tres autos. Alice iría en moto con Jasper. Estaba sumamente emocionada ya que sería su primer viaje en moto. Rose iría con mi hermano en su Jeep y claro, bendita Rose, yo iría con Edward en su Volvo. Nos esperaba un camino de aproximadamente tres horas, talvez más, así que tendría bastante tiempo para platicar con él.

–Pero yo no soy friolenta, Edward, te prometo que n me dará frío.

–Ella tiene razón, Evert, desde pequeña que le gusta andar casi desnuda por ahí, ¿recuerdas cuando correteabas en calzoncillos por toda la casa cuando mamá te quería vestir, Bellita? –dijo el imbécil de Emmett.

¿Porqué tenía que avergonzarme de esta manera? Edward se carcajeó igual que Alice y Jasper, mientras que Rose se debatía entre reír o pegarle a mi hermano. Al parecer ganó la parte donde Emmett sufría puesto que le terminó metiendo una colleja.

–Te he dicho que es Edward –le dijo molesta y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mi hermano no era ningún bruto, yo sabía que sabía a la perfección el nombre de Edward, pero su humor era algo que pocas personas entenderían, para él debía ser gracioso eso, quién sabe. Al parecer Edward compartía ese humor puesto que cada que le cambiaba el nombre se reía a carcajada suelta. Eso tenía que agradecérselo a mi hermano, escuchar la risa de Edward me ponía tan feliz que yo misma cambiaría su nombre si era necesario.

Nos subimos a los respectivos autos; Emmett iría adelante, puesto que él conocía el lugar a donde iríamos. Tras él íbamos Edward y yo, y detrás nuestro irían Jasper y Alice en su moto; me ponía un tanto nerviosa eso de la moto pero se podía decir que mi cuñado las manejaba tan bien, que podrían pasar por ser sus segundas piernas.

–¿Estás feliz? –me preguntó Edward con sus ojos brillando a la luz del sol matutino.

–Mucho, no sé cómo agradecerte esto, a ti y a los demás. Esto es vida para mí, de verdad muchas gracias –le dije sonriéndole.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y en un solo movimiento tomó mi mano y la besó. Me congelé ante semejante acto, pero deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo volviera a hacer. No lo hizo, pero para mi suerte no soltó mi mano; me sentía tan segura co su agarre.

Era como si tomara más que mi mano, era una forma de decirme "hey, aquí estoy", me gustaría creer que él ahí estaba de verdad, pero las cosas siempre terminaban por llevarme a la realidad, pasado mañana yo estará de regreso en casa con un James acosador y una madre que me quería más como un banco que como una hija.

Decidí no pensar en eso, ahora tenía que disfrutar de lo que me deparaban estos dos días, y lo haría. Apreté su mano y así fuimos todo el camino.

–¿Bella? –me dijo cuando ya llevábamos al menos dos horas manejando.

Debía decir que su manera de conducir me sorprendía verdaderamente, nunca se movía del camino y además se veía tan sexy con una mano en el volante y la otra tomando la mía. La escena no podía ser más perfecta.

–¿Sí?

–¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

–¿De qué me hablas? –le pregunté. No tenía idea de qué me había dicho.

–No tienes que estar con él; hace un rato, yo lo vi…es decir, si yo creyera que tú eres feliz a su lado, entonces no me metería y me limitaría a hacer mi trabajo, pero lo vi hace un rato, cuánto te incomoda que te bese. Tú no le amas, ni siquiera te atrae. No tienes porqué estar a su lado, Bella. Mira a tu alrededor…mírame a mí…

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock por unos minutos. ¿Mírame a mí? Eso quería decir que él sentía tantas cosas por mí como yo por él, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

–Te miro, Edward, veo quien eres, lo maravilloso que tengo en frente eres tú, de verdad te miro, pero ¿qué esperas que pase si lo hago?

–Que te des cuenta que no estás sola. Que no hay ninguna necesidad…Bella, es que no lo entiendo, trato y trato de hacerlo, peor no logro sacarme la idea de la cabeza de que…es sólo que… ¿qué necesitas para dejarlo?

¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? ¿Acaso estaba proponiéndome algo?

–No necesito nada, Edward, porque no lo voy a dejar. Mira, quiero pasármelo bien estos dos días, por favor, sólo déjalo ya –le pedí en tono cansado.

Él miró al frente todo el camino, sin soltar mi mano. Pude ver cómo con la otra mano apretaba el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se marcaban blancos en sus manos, además de que su mandíbula estaba visiblemente tensa. Por supuesto, Edward estaba enojado pero este tema iba a arruinar mis dos días de libertad.

Pero si Edward se quedaba molesto, eso también terminaría por arruinarlo, así que traté de ponerlo de buen humor de nuevo. Comencé a acariciar con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano. Él me miró y después miró nuestras manos entrelazadas, medio sonrió y se las llevó a la boca.

La imagen mía vestida de blanco mientras me casaba con James irrumpió en mi mente mientras Edward besaba mis nudillos. ¿Cuánto iba a doler aquello?

–Sólo por estos dos días, porque quiero que los disfrutes, pero no me voy a rendir…esto no sólo se trata de ti, también se trata de mí –dijo aún sonriendo pero estaba hablando en serio. Iba a replicar pero no me dejó–. No discutas, anda disfrutemos de tus días libres.

Todo el resto del camino hablamos de cosas sin sentido, nos reímos y para mi buena suerte, jamás soltamos nuestras manos. Llegamos y en seguida la sensación de dèja vú se hizo presente. Aunque no fuera el mismo lugar, sí era parecido y casi pude ver a mi padre y a Emmett armar la tienda de campaña mientras yo pretendía sacar las cosas pesadas del auto. Las ganas de llorar me invadieron pero el brazo de mi hermano sobre mi hombro me hizo saber que él lo necesitaba tanto como yo, así que tenía que ser fuerte.

–Oye, él sí está aquí, con nosotros, lo sabes –me dijo Emmett apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Yo le sonreí y caminamos juntos hacia donde deberíamos poner la tienda, mientras escuchábamos cómo Alice le contaba a Edward lo emocionante que viajar en moto podía llegar a ser. Por supuesto su cabello era un desastre, marcado por el casco, y se veía algo pálida, pero ella estaba feliz. Comencé a sospechar si su felicidad no se debía por el hecho de haber ido abrazada a mi cuñado. Sonreí.

Terminaos de acomodar todo y nos encaminamos a la primera montaña que se me puso enfrente. Era mi nuevo reto y yo lo vencería; esa debía ser mi mentalidad: ella era mi reto y yo debía vencerlo, derrotar a la montaña, mi miedo era para bien, era mi mejor arma.

Sólo Rose y Edward nos acompañaron; Rose porque quería estar con Emmett, además de que esta montaña no sería peligrosa, Edward porque dijo que se sentiría ansioso dejándome sola con esto. Era ridículo que se preocupara por mí cuando yo en realidad nací para esto.

Durante la escalada Edward tuvo varios resbalones; incluso Rose lo hacía mejor, pero él no se dejaba vencer y con tal de "protegerme" seguía delante, cuando llegamos a una parte lo suficiente alta, miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido. No quería imaginarme la razón.

–Ven, Edward, descansemos aquí –le dije, conteniendo la risa por su aspecto y por el visible miedo que tenía.

No habría aceptado que Edward escalara de no saber que esta montaña no tenía ninguna clase de peligro, tenía una inclinación muy pronunciada, por lo que si resbalara sería como hacerlo en una superficie plana, nada de dramáticos accidentes donde ruedas por toda la montaña.

Se sentó a mi lado y pude notar que su respiración era entrecortada, me reí de él dado que la mía era ciertamente muy normal.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

Me miró ceñudo, era muy claro que esto de la escalada no era lo suyo y sobretodo no le gustaba el hecho de no haberme podido cuidar, sino que tuvo que ser cuidado.

–Lo estoy…

–Vamos, Edward, relájate y disfruta de lo que tienes enfrente –le dije emocionada mientras me ponía de pie y me paraba en la orilla de donde estábamos.

Esto era lo que tanto extrañaba, aire tan puro que no sólo limpiaba mis pulmones, sino mi alma. Muy pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura y me tensé al momento. Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, después de todo yo estaba comprometida y él podría perder su empleo con situaciones como éstas, aunque me daba la impresión de que a él poco le importaba eso.

–Lo hago, Bella, tengo bastante tiempo disfrutando de ti; de tu compañía, de tus ojos, de tu presencia, ahora disfrútalo tú –me dijo mientras me giraba para poder quedar frente a frente–. Yo estoy frente a ti, por favor sólo mírame, sólo quiero que lo entiendas, no dejes pasar lo que la vida te da, aprende a agradecerle y no le des la espalda. Mírame, Bella…

Estaba perdida, su cercanía siempre había sido mi debilidad, y ahora estábamos demasiado cerca, lo que implicaba que mis piernas fueran casi gelatina. Era peligroso estar a esta altura con mis piernas tan débiles.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que yo estoy aquí, dispuesto a…sacarte de esto, de este mundo, déjame hacerlo, Bella; no te pido que me correspondas, no te pido que sientas lo mismo que yo…sólo quiero ayudarte porque…me…da rabia… que tú tengas que pasar por esto cuando en realidad no existe la necesidad.

–¿Corresponderte?

–Dios…eres tan ciega –dijo exasperado, para tomarme por la nuca y estampar sus labios con los míos. Estaba en el cielo.

*******

* * *

**Hola, tarde pero segura (?), ok, no tengo excusa, sólo decirles que no pude actualizar antes porque me metí en otras cosas. Por cierto, me encantaría…que entraran a mis historias y leyeran "Melancolía", estoy participando en el Sadness Story Contest, y de verdad…porfitas, digan que sí digan que sí…entren a leerla, no les quita mucho tiempo, porfitas!!**

**Ok, dejando a un lado mi parte lastimosa, jaja les agradezco todos los RR y alertas y demás cosas, son ustedes unos soles ambulantes. Las amo.**

**Por cierto, no me odien por dejarlo ahí...en pleno beso jeje, es una manera de dejarlo en una buena parte, en fin.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	8. Sabio Emmett

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

*******

Sí, no había otra explicación para la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando con sólo tener los labios de Edward unidos a los míos. Inmediatamente mis manos con vida propia se aferraron a sus brazos, creo que lo lastimé pero no importaba mucho ya que gruñó como respuesta, un sonido tan sensual que me hizo pegarme más a su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que sentía esto, era la primera vez que besaba a otro hombre que no fuera James, y la diferencia era abismal. Su aliento, sus labios, la forma en que embonaban con los míos, una mano en mi nuca, enredándose en mis cabellos y la otra en mi cintura, su pecho chocando con el mío, su esencia, todo en él lo hacía tan perfecto. Era mi momento perfecto.

Se separó de mí después de besarnos por unos segundos y pegó su frente a la mía.

—No te presionaré —me dijo con la voz ronca—, pero júrame que estos días que estés aquí, pensarás lo que te he dicho, y todas tus opciones las valorarás teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy aquí, ¿está bien?

Asentí y le di un beso pequeño antes de ponerme a escalar de nuevo. Él me miró escabullirme y pronto lo tenía atrás de mí, tratando de alcanzarme. Por supuesto no lo logró. Nos besamos muchas veces mientras estábamos arriba hasta que decidimos que teníamos mucha hambre. Mañana podríamos escalar más y le prometí a Edward que le ayudaría y le enseñaría la técnica para no caer.

Mientras descendíamos, escuché a Rose riéndose mientras la voz de mi hermano le decía las cosas más sucias que en mi vida había escuchado.

—Dios, no me hagas esto, por favor no… —gemí cuando supe lo que estaban viendo. Para nadie es agradable escuchar a su hermano decir cosas…cosas como esas. Edward soltó una carcajada, la cual silenció tanto a Rose como a Emmett.

—Edward, te oyeron —le dije susurrando y exasperada. Él sólo se rió más—. Vámonos de aquí antes de que a Emmett se le ocurra aparecer sin ropa —le dije y me lo llevé de allí.

Cuando llegamos abajo, Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo frente a Alice, la cual estaba sentada en una piedra. Ambos reían y agradecí que tanto la hermana de Edward como Jasper fueran más sensatos que los tórtolos de allá arriba.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo hizo mi hermano, Bella? —me preguntó Alice con cara de demonio. ¿Sabía que nos habíamos besado?

—¿Cómo hizo el qué? —le pregunté aterrada. Ella se rió y me contestó:

—Escalar, tontita, ¿qué más?

Claro. Soy tan idiota. Edward se rió a mi lado y pronto Jasper se reía también. Ah, me encanta ser el payaso, es tan recreativo. Los miré a todos con el ceño fruncido hasta que Jasper se puso de pie y me abrazó. Como siempre, eso funcionó.

Pasaron al menos unos cuarenta minutos hasta que Rose y Emmett bajaron. En esos minutos Edward aprovechó para pintar no sé qué cosas. Me imaginé que no era yo porque esta vez no me pidió estar quieta, ni siquiera me miraba mientras lo hacía.

¿Tanto tiempo se podían demorar Emmett y Rose? Ésta parecía que había corrido un maratón, mientras Emmett se veía glorioso y triunfador. Inmediatamente miré a Jasper, sabiendo que él se sentiría tan incómodo como yo. Siendo sus hermanos, simplemente era algo incómodo. Jasper tenía una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados, con cara de que algo le dolía.

Era gracioso, al menos a él le afectaba más que a mí.

Empezó a oscurecer y así, la luna y una fogata eran nuestras únicas fuentes de luz. Me di cuenta que Edward aprovechaba cada instante para pintar, le pedí que me mostrara pero él me dijo que no fuera chismosa.

—¿Alguien quiere que le cuente una historia de miedo? —dijo Emmett, emocionado mientras todos comíamos unos sándwiches que Alice trajo.

—No Em —contestamos al unísono. Él frunció el ceño pero no volvió a intentarlo.

Quería tocar a Edward, tomarlo de la mano o talvez besarlo, pero era algo que definitivamente no estaba bien. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía pensar, así como él me lo pidió, y saber si esto era lo que iba a hacer.

Pero me sorprendió que él tampoco hacía intentos por hablarme. Estaba algo serio y sólo hablaba cuando era necesario. A penas si me miraba y se enfocaba sólo en el lienzo que tenía enfrente.

Alice comenzó a bostezar y se metió en una de las tiendas de campaña, disculpándose y yéndose a acostar. Jasper la acompañó y, aunque Edward se puso algo alerta, yo conocía a Jasper. Era un caballero que jamás le tocaría un pelo, aunque ella se lo pidiera.

Emmett y Rose también se fueron a acostar, alegando estar demasiado cansados. Las imágenes en mi cabeza sólo me dejaron sacudir la cabeza y despedirlos con la mano, no queriendo que terminaran contándonos el porqué estaban tan cansados.

—¿También tienes sueño, Bella? —me preguntó Edward, una vez estuvimos solos mientras lo vi dejando el lienzo fuera de mi vista y acercándose a mí.

—No, pero no te preocupes, ve a dormir y yo me encargo de apagar todo.

Me sonrió y se puso nuevamente de pie, pensé que se marcharía lo cual me hizo sentir un tanto abandonada, pero pronto se sentó a mi lado de nuevo con unas mantas para taparnos.

—Nunca dejaría a una dama sola en medio del bosque, podría comerte un oso —me dijo bromeando. Le di un codazo en las costillas y él se recostó en un tronco; me atrajo con sus brazos para que me recargara en su hombro.

—Emmett y yo amábamos hacer esto con mi padre, lo hacíamos tan a menudo que era parte de nuestras vidas. Recuerdo que al principio me aterraba esto. La oscuridad, los animales, caerme…no sé, eran muchos los miedos que tenía que enfrentar. Pero Charlie siempre me decía que el miedo era mi amigo. El miedo era el que me impulsaría, el que me daría fuerza, la adrenalina del temor era mi aliada. Esas eran sus palabras, y poco a poco lo dominé. Mañana te enseñaré a usar tu miedo para que escales conmigo más alto, ¿te parece?

—Y a ti, ¿quién te dijo que yo tengo o tuve miedo? —me dijo indignado pero avergonzado—. Yo sólo temía que te pasara algo a ti, no a mí.

Me reí y así nos quedamos, mirándonos uno al otro por mucho tiempo.

Bajé la mirada después de estar segura que lo besaría como siguiera viéndome así.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que arreglar esto. Él tenía razón, esto ya no solo se trataba de mí, se trataba de él porque mis decisiones lo iban a lastimar tanto como a mí. Pero, ¿cómo desafiar a James, a mi madre? Emmett me apoyaría, Rose, Jasper. Ahora Edward y hasta Alice. Pero eso no significaba que no me aterrara la idea de enfrentarme a ellos. A los lamentos de Renée, diciéndome lo mal hija que soy, a James, dolido por mis indecisiones. Ambos me verían como una traicionera, pero si era sincera conmigo misma, eso no era lo que me importaba.

En realidad, tenía miedo de ver a mi madre como tantas veces la había imaginado. En la calle, porque así sería, si no me casaba con James, éste retiraría toda la ayuda económica que nos brindaba.

Yo no quería eso para mi madre.

Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debería de hacer?

Levanté mi rostro para mirar a Edward y me sorprendí cuando lo vi ya dormido, aún recargado en el tronco. Me puse de pie esforzándome en no despertarlo, tomé la cubeta de tierra y apagué la fogata, asegurándome de no dejar nada. Sabía que nos íbamos a congelar, y que unas piedras bastarían para evitar un incendio, pero yo era muy paranoica así que, con la pena del mundo, la apagué. Regresé a sus brazos, los cuales me envolvieron de nuevo automáticamente. Le di un beso en el pecho, pensando que dormir nunca sería igual, desde que hoy dormiría rodeada de él.

—Te quiero —susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir. Cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios estoy segura de que él me apretó con más fuerza en ese momento.

**--**

Los rayos del sol me daban de lleno en la cara. Tal y como predijo Edward, estaba mañana estaba helada, pero tal como le aseguré, yo no tenía frío. Escuchaba murmullos a mi alrededor y las chispas de la fogata que había sido re-encendida.

—Si me enfermo, juro que la mato —escuché a Rose decir.

Me reí internamente, por supuesto pasaron frío, pero ¡vamos!, si no fue para tanto, en realidad yo dormí muy calentita. De hecho seguía muy calentita.

Oh…

Claro, seguía en los brazos de Edward, podía sentir su respiración acompasada, por lo que, estaba segura, él seguía dormido.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos —dijo Alice con pesar. Estoy segura de que yo también me deprimí un poco en ese instante.

—Lo sé —escuché a Rose—, es una pena. Pero, bueno, yo aún no pierdo la esperanza; en realidad, estoy segura de que tu hermano va a lograr hacerla entender.

—Es tu hermano, me refiero a James, ¿por qué apoyas más a Bella que a él mismo? —preguntó Alice.

Pude notar que su pregunta, aunque era un poco directa, la hizo por pura curiosidad. No la estaba juzgando o criticando, sólo quería saber. Rose se quedó callada unos segundos, los que me imaginé estaba pensando su respuesta.

—La sangre no me ciega, Alice. Y aunque James y yo tenemos la misma sangre, eso no me impide saber que, bueno, él no es precisamente bueno. No es malo tampoco, pero se me hace deplorable armar una boda. Es como comprar a alguien. Él sabe que Bella no le ama, cualquiera lo sabe, peor él lo ignora con tal de poseerla. Se me hace bajo. Y bueno, Bella es como una hermana para mí, inteligente y cariñosa y amable y yo la quiero ver feliz. Eso es todo.

Pude imaginármela encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¡Hermenegildo!! —gritó Emmett, haciendo que Edward y yo pegáramos un grito que seguro se escuchó hasta la India.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Emmett?

—¡Es Edward, idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios gritas?! —le dijo Rose, gritando aún más fuerte que él.

Era inútil fingir que seguía dormida cuando mis gritos me evidenciaron. Edward tenía el rostro lleno de confusión pero, se veía tan lindo cuando recién despertaba. Más despeinado, sus mejillas muy rojas. Él me miró y en seguida sonrió. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, por el grito de Emmett, por supuesto.

—¿Sabes, Emmett? A veces eres molesto —le solté, poniéndome de pie y estirándome.

Edward hizo otro tanto y juntos fuimos a enjuagarnos la boca, en un riachuelo que pasaba cerca de ahí. Me reí cuando Edward metió la cabeza completa. El tonto iba a tener frío todo el día.

—Esa agua está helada, ni aunque te seques vas a dejar de tiritar, ya lo verás.

Cuando regresamos él me tomó de la mano y nada se sintió mejor. Era natural, era simple, era algo que ambos necesitábamos hacer. Simplemente tocarnos.

Desayunamos entre risas y bromas. Emmett dijo demasiadas estupideces, por lo que Rose le dejó de hablar. Jasper y Alice no se separaban para nada, y más que hablar sólo se miraban. Cuando Emmett y yo dijimos que era hora de volver a escalar, esta vez Alice y Jasper se nos unieron. Para mi sorpresa, Jasper no lo hacía tan mal, así que ayudaba a Alice. Todos nos reímos cuando hasta Alice lo hacía mejor que Edward.

Esperé a que nos alcanzara y cuando estuvo a mi lado le dije que cerrara los ojos.

—No quiero que mires para abajo, por ningún motivo. Enfócate en mi voz. —le dije y él así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que yo continuara—. El miedo te ayudará a estar alerta, el miedo es el que te va a dar buenos reflejos, sin él no podrías escalar. Úsalo. Ahora ponme atención. No subes con tus manos, no te impulsas con tus brazos. Quiero que lo hagas con tus piernas, tus pies son tu impulso, tus manos sólo te ayudan a sujetarte y a mantener el equilibrio. No trates de usarlas para subir, ¿de acuerdo? —Él asintió.

—Abre los ojos, Edward.

Y así lo hizo, los abrió y me miró. Le recordé que no mirara haca abajo, siempre hacia arriba buscando dónde iba a poner su pie en el siguiente movimiento. Y así lo hizo.

Pronto Edward estaba escalando tan rápido que casi alcanzaba a Emmett. Lo seguí satisfecha con mis explicaciones. Talvez podría dejar a James y ganar dinero entrenando gente.

Desechando mis pensamientos estúpidos, me apresuré y ahora Edward y yo íbamos en la cabeza. Escuchaba a Alice gritar y echarle ánimos a Edward mientras Emmett se indignaba.

—¡Eso es trampa, Edward! —gritó Emmett más abajo. Edward se rió y agregó:

—¿Así que ahora sí soy Edward? —le gritó.

Cuando todos estuvimos en el punto donde Edward y yo habíamos llegado ayer, nos sentamos en el suelo y convivimos más. Edward sacó de una maletita de nuevo aquel lienzo y empezó con su trabajo. Emmett me tomó en sus abrazos de oso y me jaló lejos del grupo.

Ambos nos sentamos en una orilla y estaba segura de las miradas ansiosas de todos por nuestra "osadía". Emmett y yo los ignoramos y dejamos que los recuerdos nos llegaran uno por uno, en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Sabes que hace demasiado tiempo no te veía tan feliz? Tienes diecisiete años y siempre estás actuando como una mujer adulta cuando sigues siendo mi niña. Así me gusta verte, riéndote, sin preocuparte de nada. Bella, él hace esto en ti, lo que tanto hemos tratado de hacer Rose, Jasper y yo, ahora él no está haciendo. Deja de ser cabezota.

—Emmett, entiendo tu punto —le dije con la voz entrecortada. Escuchar esto de su boca era más doloroso aún—. Sé a qué te refieres, pero entiende, no quiero ver a Renée sin casa. No quiero que ella sufra.

—Bella, deja de ser ciega. Ambos sabemos que en primera, mamá no es ninguna anciana y el trabajo no le caería nada mal. Tú sabes que yo también trabajaría, hasta tú lo harías, no somos mancos para que creas que ella necesita de tu infelicidad. ¿Qué clase de mama vende la felicidad de su hija con tal de vivir cómodamente? En verdad, Bella, es mi madre y dios sabe que la amo, pero ella no nos ama de vuelta.

Empecé a llorar. Mi madre no nos quería y era algo que me mataba.

—Ahora, mi padre, él siempre vio por nosotros, él siempre puso primero a la familia que a cualquier cosa, quiero que pienses en él y hagas lo que te hace feliz, no lo que hace feliz a Renée, ¿de acuerdo? Faltan meses para la boda, así que sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? —me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

—Aún quiero estudiar medicina —le dije riendo tontamente—. Haré las cosas bien, Emmett.

Nos pusimos de pie y regresamos al grupo. Todos se dieron cuenta de que yo había llorado y me sorprendí cuando vi que Emmett también lo había hecho.

Descendimos con los ánimos un poco decaídos pero una vez abajo cuando comíamos todo regresó a la normalidad.

Mañana en la mañana volveríamos a nuestro "hogar", y me daba terror lo que me esperaba. Peor las palabras de Emmett me habían ayudado a entender que bien podía ser feliz. La felicidad _sí_ estaba a mi alcance.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó Edward.

Cuando me di cuenta, todos ya se habían acostado como ayer, volviendo a dejarnos solos. Lo miré sorprendida y negué con la cabeza.

—No me di cuenta de que se habían ido. Sólo…creo que pensaba en la felicidad. Quiero ser feliz, Edward —le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—, pero no sé cómo.

—No hay un manual que te diga cómo serlo. Deberían de inventarlo, talvez algún día yo lo escriba cuando también sea feliz. Peor creo que lo importante no es saber cómo, sino qué te hace feliz.

—Soy feliz hoy —dije sin pensarlo.

Era una respuesta fácil, salía con naturalidad mientras él estuviera conmigo.

—¿Por qué hoy? Piensa en tu respuesta.

Y lo pensé. Era por estar alejada de James. Pero si pensaba más profundo, era por Edward.

—Es por ti —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces, ya sabes qué te hace feliz, ahora sólo tómalo.

Y lo tomé, lo besé toda la noche, no dejando escapar un minuto, no desperdiciando tiempo, lo besé y lo besé y él me besó y me besó y me abrazó y no dormimos ni un minuto, aprovechando el tiempo.

Vimos el amanecer juntos y antes de que todos se despertaran, él se puso de pie y se acercó a su equipaje. Sacó un lienzo y cuando me lo mostró lloré de nuevo.

Era mi tercer cuadro, y no sabía cómo demonios lo hizo, no sabía cómo demonios este artista podía ser tan bueno, pero a pesar de que era un cuadro mío, toda la esencia de mi padre estaba a mis espaldas. ¿Cuándo lo pintó? No lo sé, pero allí estaba, mi padre por donde fuera que mirase, y mi talismán, sus ojos colgando de mi pecho.

Por supuesto, Emmett me apoyaba, todos me apoyarían, pero sería Edward mi fuerza a la hora de enfrentarlos, y así lo haría.

*******

* * *

**Hola! Ash, perdónenme por favor por la demora, sé que he sido una autora irresponsable estos días pero bueno, ya me puse al corriente con algunas hist, sólo me falta revenge. Tengo casi todo de los dos caps que siguen de mature, y tengo el de libertine también avanzado. Tengo dos nuevos honestos que voy a publicar, así que ténganme paciencia juro que sí estoy trabajando en esto.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Bella de verdad enfrente a James y a su linda mami? Lo que yo haría, sería ponerle un cohete a la santa mujer que tiene por madre en los calzones y se lo prendería, a ver si así deja de ser tan amargada. Y a James…bueno, a él aun no sé, ¿será malo? Talvez él sea otra víctima. En fin, nos leemos la que viene, las amo!!**

**Por cierto, Johanna, este cap sé que lo estabas esperando, así que ya quiéreme de nuevo jaja sabes que te quiero un montón. Yaz, amiga para que luego no me digas que me olvido de ti, también te quiero un montón.**

**Y pos supuesto, no faltaba más, démosle la bienvenida a Dulce&Fuerte, que se ha dignado a leer la historia, un aplauso *Jean mira con orgullo a mili que está saludando a la audiencia.**

**Esperemos que sea de tu agrado. Te amo mucho milislas, tanto que arde duele quema y me hace gritar jajaja**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	9. Primero y Último

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

No quería... no quería ni podía y tampoco debía.

Estaba en mi habitación, llorando por lo que acababa de suceder hace unos minutos. De ninguna manera pensé que caer al suelo dolería tanto. El golpe que recibí... fue brutal, certero y directo a la zona donde estaba mi corazón.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Emmett y Jasper por encima de los demás, y a Rose tocar la puerta de mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos y recordé el día que regresamos de nuestra excursión.

Volvimos temprano ese día; en la tarde ya estábamos descargando el equipaje. Emmett y Edward bromeaban en el garaje de la casa. Jasper llevó a Alice a su departamento y Rose entró pues su madre la llamó.

A mí ni me saludó, pero en realidad el aura que en ese momento me envolvía era demasiado intensa como para que los desplantes de mi suegra me molestaran, al contrario, agradecí no tener que soportarla en estos momentos.

Mi madre estaba en el salón de belleza haciéndose quién sabe qué, mientras que James seguía en la oficina. O eso tenía entendido.

Había tomado mi decisión. No me importaba nada más que el hecho de que lo amaba. Sí, amaba a Edward, lo amaba y él a mí, lo quería a mi lado, quería amanecer con él, quería su nariz en mi cuello por las mañanas, quería hacerle el desayuno, quería ser médico y curarlo cuando se lastimara, quería hacer el amor y que él me dibujara desnuda, quería toda una vida a su lado, la deseaba, la anhelaba y la tendría.

—Quiero besarte —susurró en mi oído cuando yo bajaba una mochila de la cajuela—, quiero tocarte, Bella.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras. Sonreí pero no le contesté, sólo negué con la cabeza y me fui corriendo dentro de la casa a dejar lo que tenía en las manos.

Choqué con alguien y caí directo al suelo, estrellando mi trasero con el frío mármol. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba James, mirándome de manera monstruosa, prepotente y de alguna manera fue humillante. Estar en el suelo mientras él estaba de pie... con ese gesto.

Un gesto que sólo duró milésimas de segundo, ya que en seguida su fachada educada regresó, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. La tomé y me puse de pie.

Sus brazos me abrazaron por la cintura de una manera tan mecánica y falsa que ni siquiera fui capaz de responderle. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda pero él no me soltó. Al contrario, me abrazó más fuerte y yo deseaba que me dejara en paz.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse pero estaba más preocupada por mantener mi aire que por saber quién era...

...grave error.

Por supuesto, era Edward.

—Señor Hale —dijo con la voz contenida; era casi imperceptible, pero yo pude notar cuán molesto estaba.

James se separó de mí y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto porque Edward nos hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Cullen?

—Sólo vine a decirle que he traído a su prometida sana y salva, y que pinté un cuadro más. Me gustaría mostrárselo.

James miraba el rostro de Edward, pero yo miraba sus manos, las cuales estaban en un puño. Edward estaba brutalmente molesto, y no era para menos.

Me dirigió una mirada antes de darse la vuelta, dándole la señal a James para que lo siguiera y viera su trabajo.

Edward se esforzaba por mí. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Así que las siguientes dos semanas estuve ideando la manera correcta y perfecta de hacer esto. No iba a hacer las cosas mal, así que decidí que en este tiempo, mientras arreglaba todo con James y mi madre, Edward y yo no nos besaríamos. Él lo sabía y estuvo de acuerdo, aunque nunca dejó de decirme cuánto me amaba.

Yo tampoco.

Así que tenía fuerzas internas. Estaba preparada, hoy lo haría, hoy hablaría. Emmett ya había dicho que estaría presente para cuando decidiera hacerlo, si las cosas se ponían feas...él no lo permitiría. Él me cuidaría. Edward también quería estar, pero definitivamente no era lo que debía de ser. Si él se quedaba aquí, las cosas terminarían peor de lo que ya de por sí eran.

Edward estaba pintándome en ese momento mientras yo me decidía. Sus ojos clavados en los míos eran un buen estimulante.

—Eres aún más hermosa cuando piensas tanto, pero te va a doler el cerebro, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo me siento afortunada por estar aquí, por tenerte a mi lado. Hablaré con todos hoy, lo haré por ti y por mí.

—Me gustaría estar ahí, pero sé que no me dejarás. Sólo prométeme que si algo sucede...tú me llamarás y vendré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y él siguió con su trabajo.

Pocas horas después él terminó. Desde el cuadro en las montañas él no me había dado ninguno nuevo. Éste le había costado más trabajo que el anterior, pero cuando me llamó para que lo viera, se veía satisfecho.

No había rastro de mi tristeza, de mi debilidad, de mis penas o de mis aflicciones en ese cuadro. Más fuerte que una montaña, estaba ahí; me imponía ante el mundo con la sola mirada.

Era fuerte. Poderosa, capaz de hacer lo que me propusiera.

Así que en la cena, cuando Edward ya se había ido, me armé de valor.

Estaban todos, James y su madre, Emmett, Rose, Jasper...y Renée. Ella tenía días que me miraba raro, hoy más notorio que nunca.

Mis hermanos —porque sí, Rose y Jasper también eran mis hermanos— me sonreían, sabían lo que hoy haría.

—James —dije con la voz contenida. Estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada. Tenía terror. Pero lo haría—, no sé si éste sea el mejor momento de hacer esto, pero creo que la mejor manera es... ahora que están todos.

Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos. No quería ver la cara de mi madre, o la de James. En cambio, si los cerraba, miraba a Edward.

—Yo... yo ya no quiero... no creo... —volví a tomar aire, esperando que eso me calmara—. James, no quiero casarme contigo.

La mesa se quedó en silencio.

Abrí los ojos y entonces tuve miedo de verdad.

La mamá de James se había puesto de pie, saliendo del comedor molesta. Estoy segura que iba a arreglar todo para echarnos a mi madre y a mí de su casa. James me miraba con odio, sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre por las lágrimas contenidas.

Renée... ella quería mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Se puso de pie y me abofeteó.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esto a estas alturas de la boda? Faltan a penas unos cuantos meses, estamos a la mitad de tiempo, Isabella. No puedes hacerlo, te prohíbo que lo hagas.

—¿Le prohíbes? ¿En serio, mamá? —preguntó Emmett, con el dolor en su rostro pero el enojo en sus palabras—. No creo que esto sea algo que se le prohíba. Ella no lo desea, y nadie la va a obligar.

James no decía nada, sólo me miraba mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sería una escena lastimera sino fuera porque, en realidad, era aterradora. No había dolor en su llanto, más bien pura rabia.

—¡Lo haré! Ella no puede hacernos esto.

—¡La que no puede hacerle esto a ella eres tú! —gritó Emmett de vuelta, poniéndose de pie y dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¡Es tú hija, con un carajo!, ¡compórtate como su madre y apóyala, busca su felicidad y deja de manipularla!

Era como si los ojos celestes de James me tuvieran presa. No podía despegar la vista de la suya, completamente encarcelada al yugo de su mirada. Ni siquiera podía moverme.

—Renée —intervino Rose—, jamás me he metido contigo, te respeto como la madre de Bella y de Emmett, personas que amo profundamente, pero te juro que eso se acabará en cuanto su felicidad se vea dañada por tu culpa. Cualquiera que hiera a mis seres queridos me hiere directamente a mí.

—Cállate, Rosalie —habló por primera vez James.

Entonces todo fue el caos.

Emmett la defendió, haciendo que mi madre le gritara a él también. Jasper me tomó de los hombros para que reaccionara, pues yo seguía inmóvil viendo a James.

—Bella, vamos a tu habitación —me dijo Jasper. Así que eso hice.

Subí con él, se aseguró de que estaba bien y salió de ahí, asegurándose de ponerle llave por dentro a la puerta. A los pocos segundos sus gritos se sumaron a los de todos.

Y aquí estaba yo, tirada en la cama y aterrada. Yo era menor de edad, yo no sabía cómo evitar que mi madre me obligara. Faltaban meses para que yo cumpliera años y estaba segura que los preparativos se agilizarían para que no pudiera negarme.

Entonces recordé a Edward pidiéndome que le marcara si algo pasaba, si las cosas se ponían mal.

Bueno, yo estaba mal.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número celular. No pasaron ni dos tonos cuando respondió.

—¿Bella?

—Ven por mí —dije con la voz rota.

No contestó nada. Sólo cortó la llamada. No me asusté, sabía que eso significaba que venía en camino.

Minutos más tarde, Emmett se unió a Rose. Ambos tocaban mi puerta pero yo no abrí.

—Bella, es Edward. Está afuera.

No necesité más que eso para salir.

Rose me abrazó.

—Bella —dijo Emmett, mirándome a los ojos—, no importa lo que aquí suceda. Sé feliz, es lo que me importa. Te amo.

Beso mi frente y bajó las escaleras conmigo.

Era asombroso cómo siempre era tan idiota, Emmett siempre decía tonterías, pero era en momentos como éste cuando te dabas cuenta de cuán maduro, perfecto hermano y maravilloso ser humano era.

—También te amo —dije en la puerta.

—¡Si sales de esa puerta juro que te olvidas de ser mi hija! —gritó Renée cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

Ambas vimos al mismo tiempo el auto de Edward estacionado en la entrada de la gran casa. James no se veía por ninguna parte.

Edward se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta, decidido a llevarme en su hombro si era necesario.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo con la voz tensa.

—No te la llevarás a ninguna parte, eres un pobre diablo. ¿Qué levas a ofrecer tú al lado de James? No eres nadie.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba. Que lo ofendiera a él para reaccionar. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Edward le contestó.

—Le ofreceré lo que a usted nadie le dio. Amor, señora.

Y dicho esto me tomó del brazo y me subió al auto.

Pude decir que iba demasiado enojado, ya que sus nudillos estaban casi desgarrándose por la tensión de sus manos aferradas al volante. Ni siquiera me miraba, no me hablaba y yo seguía llorando pero, al menos, ya no tenía miedo.

—¿Estás muy enojado conmigo? —le pregunté después de varios minutos.

Me miró de repente y sus facciones se suavizaron inmediatamente.

—No, Bella, no estoy molesto contigo en absoluto. Me molesta... me enfurece la situación, pero yo te voy a cuidar. No llores, mi niña.

Pronto llegamos a su departamento y ahí nos esperaba Alice, asustada y en seguida me abrazó.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —dijo aún abrazándome. Asentí y fue a la cocina a prepararme un té que en verdad necesitaba.

Edward estaba parado en la ventana mientras Alice volvía con el té y hacía círculos en mi espalda. Cuando me lo terminé, se llevó la taza a la cocina de vuelta y se despidió de mí, dejándome sola con Edward.

—Para no estar molesto, luces demasiado molesto —le dije, intentando que me mirara. Mas no lo hizo.

Suspiré y de pronto mi celular sonó.

El nombre de Emmett aparecía en la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasa, Em?

—¿Todo bien, Bella? —me preguntó ansioso.

—Bien, todo bien. ¿Cómo está todo allá?

Escuché como bufaba.

—No te preocupes por nada, por favor, Bella. James no sabe que estás con Edward, creo que mamá no se lo dijo temerosa de que la echen de una vez. Me llevé a Rose y a Jasper de ahí, también. Estamos en mi departamento.

—De acuerdo, Em. Gracias por todo.

Colgué el teléfono y, por fin, Edward me miraba.

Se acercó a mí cauteloso y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

—Te amo, Bella.

Lo miré y me abracé a su cuerpo como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Necesitaba sostenerme de algo fuerte, y eso fuerte era él. Quería que se quedara siempre así, tomándome en su regazo, sin dejarme caer jamás.

Lloré y lloré, deseando que la vida se arreglara de pronto. Que Renée decidiera ser una buena madre, que decidiera amarme y entonces apoyara mi decisión de estar con Edward. Pero desear eso era tan inverosímil como que en este momento pudiera alejarme de él.

Comenzó a besar cada una de mis lágrimas mientras murmuraba no sé qué cosas. No podía entender lo que decía, pero sus labios por todo mi rostro eran lo mejor de mi día entero.

Sus besos suaves y castos en mi piel pronto tenían mi respiración agitada. Su cuerpo ya estaba inclinado sobre el mío y sus labios luchaban contra los míos. Me aferré a su cabello y acomodé mis piernas de tal manera que él quedara en medio de ellas.

Sentí su miembro duro contra mi sexo y gemí. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, tan deliciosamente hermoso, sensual a la vez de precioso.

Él se separó de mí con cara de susto. Intentó quitarse pero lo retuve en una cárcel humana formada por mis brazos y piernas.

—No, te necesito, no me dejes —le supliqué.

—No, Bella, no, sólo... no quiero... no podré detenerme. Entiéndeme.

Entendía. Se refería a que, si seguíamos, entonces terminaríamos haciendo el amor.

Yo no quería que se detuviera.

—Lo sé, y también lo deseo. Te deseo. Te amo, por favor.

Me sentí patética por suplicarle, pero en verdad le necesitaba.

Vi cómo su determinación se derretía en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre mis labios. Gimió y volvió a besarme, dejando caer entre mis piernas toda su grandeza.

Gemimos al unísono y nos besamos. Me tocó donde jamás me habían tocado, de manera gentil y suave. Me besó en partes de mi cuerpo que yo creía insensibles, pero me llevaron al límite en minutos. Olió de mi cuerpo cada centímetro, asegurando que nunca había aspirado mejor aroma que el de mi cuerpo.

Me desnudé frente a él y no sentí vergüenza. Se desnudó frente a mí y sólo pude sentir un deseo irrefrenable que me obligo a sentarme sobre él.

—Con cuidado —me pidió. Sabía que sólo me estaba protegiendo a mí.

Temblé cuando la piel de su sexo rozó el mío, palpitante y anhelante.

Me dejé caer despacio, pidiéndole con la mirada que él marcara mi ritmo. Me tomó de las caderas y me manejo hasta que escuché algo romperse.

Me dolió pero, de alguna manera, era un dolor...agradable.

Me moví sobre él, inspirándome en sus gestos para seguir haciéndolo. Cada vez que fruncía el ceño y se mordía un labio y me recorría con la mirada y lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y decía mi nombre en gruñidos... el dolor disminuía.

El dolor desapareció.

Puro e infinito placer era lo que sentía mientras mi cuerpo se frotaba contra el suyo.

Puro e infinito amor.

Terminamos y me quedé recargada en su pecho, feliz de haber hecho esto con el. Sería el primero y el último.

* * *

**No tengo vergüenza. ME planteé mil veces ni siquiera volver a escribir por miedo al recibimiento después de dos meses sin publicar. Pero este fic me cuesta muchísimo trabajo. Perdón. Las amo y lo saben.**

**Denle la gracias a mi amor mili q publico por mi ya que mi internet es chafa. Te amo hermosa aunque no leas este fic.**

**Johanna va para ti, t kiero!**

**Lean Edwina Cullen!**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	10. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

_Terminamos y me quedé recargada en su pecho, feliz de haber hecho esto con el. Sería el primero y el último._

—Mañana te llevaré a que recojas tus cosas, no volveré a exponerte de esa manera, nunca más. Las recogerás y te traeré de nuevo aquí, y te cuidaré día y noche, te abrazaré mientras duermes y cuando despiertes el desayuno estará en tu cama, te bañaré y…

Lo silencié con un beso. ¿De qué demonios hablaba este loco artista?

—Suena muy tentador, sobre todo la parte donde me bañas, pero no sólo iré a recoger mis cosas, tengo que hablar con Renée de muchas cosas, después de todo, es mi madre. Creo que lo mejor es que mañana vaya y pueda esperar a que las cosas se calmen para hacerlo todo bien…

—¿Quieres decir que te quedarás más días ahí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. No lo sé, Bella… no quiero que te lastimen, me da terror que algo te pase si te dejo ahí.

—Nadie me lastimará. Confía en mí, debemos hacer las cosas bien.

Me prestó ropa para dormir y pasé una noche hermosa entre besos, caricias y mucho más. Temprano en la mañana me fue a dejar y prometió que estaría ahí en cuanto yo se lo pidiera.

Entré a la casa y lo que me recibió fue una furiosa Renée. Deseaba que Emmett estuviera conmigo, puesto que él me defendería, pero si tenía que hacer esto sola, lo haría.

—James no sabe que no pasaste la noche aquí. Habría ido a buscarte y habría matado a ese hombre. Tu suegra tampoco se enteró ya que estuvo toda la noche con la presión baja. Así que tienes la oportunidad de regresar a ésta que es tu casa, aparentar que nada pasó, pedir disculpas y no volver a hacer una estupidez como ésta.

—Mamá… no voy a…

—¡Cállate, Isabella! —me dijo con los dientes apretados—. No hablaremos de esto aquí, vamos a tu habitación.

Suspiré y la seguí, de cualquier manera era mejor hablar ahí que en la sala donde todos escuchaban lo que yo tenía que decirle únicamente a ella.

—Bella —dijo ya más tranquila—, sé que a veces sus actitudes no son las mejores —continuó mientras me tomaba la mano. Me sorprendió el gesto—. A veces a mí también me fastidia toda esa rectitud, pero son sacrificios, mi niña. Tú y yo estamos acostumbradas a una vida acomodada, a la altura de la de James. Tú, siendo una Swan, no puedes aspirar a menos.

—Estoy enamorada de Edward, mamá —le dije lo más tranquila que pude, imitando su voz.

—Lo sé —dijo cerrando los ojos y derramando una lágrima—, eres mi hija, y aunque no lo creas, te conozco, me di cuenta desde el día que regresaste de la montaña. Y no digo que él sea un mal muchacho, en otras circunstancias me habría gustado que fuera tu esposo —agregó y siguió soltando lágrimas.

Estaba completamente sorprendida por la actitud que Renée estaba tomando. Ella no era así, me partía el corazón verla sufrir, después de todo era mi madre.

—James nunca va a hacerme feliz, tienes que entender eso, mamá, por favor…

—Bella, si no te casas con James —me interrumpió, esta vez sollozando a causa de las lágrimas. Mi madre estaba verdaderamente llorando—, nos dejará en la calle. No podemos dormir en el asfalto, Bella, esto es lo que hay. Tu familia no es Edward, tu familia soy yo, y no puedes abandonarme así como así sólo por tus enamoramiento. No seas egoísta, no deseo ser una pepenadora, Bella, ¡no lo deseo!

Mi madre estaba histérica. Se veía realmente afectada por todo esto y, cuando menos me di cuenta, mi rostro estaba tan empapado como el suyo.

—Mamá… no es egoísmo, pero seré infeliz el resto de mi vida si me…

—No, Bella, no —me interrumpió de nuevo, negando furiosamente con la cabeza—, he pasado diecisiete años de mi vida cuidándote, me he sacrificado por ti. Cuando tu padre murió, nada me habría gustado más que seguirle, que irme con él, pero me quedé por ti, porque ere mi bebé, porque te amo. Sólo te pido que tú hagas un sacrificio de vuelta. La vida es muy injusta pero así es, no sólo para ti, sino para todos. No puedes abandonarme así… tu padre se avergonzaría mucho de ti si supiera que vas a dejar a tu madre en la calle. ¿Quieres que Charlie esté preocupado por mí desde el cielo? ¿Eh? ¿eso quieres, Bella?

Lloré más fuerte porque sólo necesite de eso para entender lo que mi madre trataba de decirme, no podía abandonarla así, no es lo que mi padre, que tanto la amó, hubiera hecho.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Eres la mejor hija que puedo tener, te amo, sé que es difícil lo que haces, pero Dios te lo va a pagar a la larga, esto es lo correcto, hija.

Era gracioso como en ese momento no me di cuenta que era la primera vez que mi madre me hablaba con tanto amor.

Sólo me sentí feliz de saberme por primera vez aceptada por ella y amada. Pero estaba desgarrándome el hecho de que Edward tenía que desaparecer de mi vida.

Y yo de la suya.

Mamá salió de mi habitación y me dejó ahí, muriéndome en mi dolor. Dolía más ahora porque alcancé a tocar el cielo un segundo y después sin ninguna consideración me regresaron al infierno. Antes era algo que no me hacía feliz pero que estaba dispuesta a hacer porque no sabía lo que era la verdadera felicidad, peor ahora que la había probado, regresar a esta tortura se me antojaba asqueroso.

James entró unas horas después, me encontró con los ojos hinchados y el cabello despeinado. Mi imagen debía ser patética.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó, sentándose en la esquina de mi cama y con la voz muy suave, como si estuviera deprimido. Talvez así era, pero jamás le he creído.

—Supongo que o muy bien —musité con la voz ronca.

—Tranquila, Bella. Te perdono, sé que lo que pasó ayer fue a causa de tu adolescencia, lo entiendo, tus hormonas te hacen malas jugadas, _sé que jamás me dejarías, _porque me amas, ¿cierto?

Sonó como una muy humillante amenaza. ¿Me perdonaba? ¿En qué momento le pedí perdón?

Me asqueaba tanto que no sé cómo no me vomité encima de él.

—Supongo que te lo agradezco.

Se recostó y puso su cabeza en mi regazo.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sabiendo que no era mi Edward. Deseaba que fuera él quien se recostara así en mí; recordaba lo que me dijo la noche de ayer, cuando mencionó prepararme un desayuno y hacerme feliz.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a tanto dolor?

Todo eso que él dijo haríamos juntos se quedaba como palabras en el aire porque jamás seríamos felices juntos.

Nunca volvería a sentir sus manos sobre mi piel; lo de anoche no fue sólo sexo, sino la manera más pura y poderosa de demostrarnos cuánto nos amábamos, y también fue la forma más cruel de lastimarme porque jamás lo tendría dentro de mí de nuevo.

Extrañaría sus labios.

Y, ¿cómo iba a decirle que se alejara de mí? Él no iba a hacerme caso, lo conocía bien, y le dijera lo que le dijera él iba a quedarse a mi lado. Lucharía por mí y eso era exactamente lo que menos necesitaba, si él persistía en tenerme yo no tendría el valor suficiente para dejarlo ir. Necesitaba que no me insistiera, y sólo conocía una manera para eso.

Debía herirlo un poco, le mentiría, fingiría. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, llevaba diecisiete años fingiendo ser parte de una sociedad a la que en realidad aborrecía.

Justo en ese momento recibí una llamada de él.

Sí, sabía mentir, pero tenía que prepararme para hacerlo, en este momento no podría…

—¿Hola? —dije, rezando porque mi voz no temblara.

—Bella, mi amor, qué alivio escucharte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Ya necesito tenerte entre mis brazos, te extraño, déjame ir por ti, por favor…

Mordí mi labio para no soltar el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con delatarme. Si me escuchaba llorar, no importaba lo que le dijera, él vendría y si venía en estos momentos, me olvidaría de la decisión que había tomado.

—También te extraño, pero aún no arreglo unas cosas con mamá. Cuando tenga más detalles yo te marco, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Te amo, mi niña, ayer me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, eres mi todo, Bella, y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Restregué mis manos por toda mi cara en un intento desesperado por no sollozar. Mi garganta casi explotaba por el nudo que se había formado.

—Te amo —le contesté de vuelta, pero en esas simples dos palabras, puse todos los sentimientos que por él tenía: admiración, agradecimiento, devoción, muchísimo amor.

Esperaba que él lo hubiera notado.

Colgué el teléfono y me permití a mí misma aullar de dolor por la perdida del hombre que amaba. La perfección se me había presentado en bandeja de plata y yo la estaba dejando por porque no soportaba que mi madre llorara.

Edward era el amor de mi vida y seguramente nunca me recuperaría de esta pérdida.

no le llamé más y, cuando lo hizo él, decidí no contestar. Recibí un mensaje donde me preguntaba si todo estaba bien, le contesté que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir.

No insistió más.

Al otro día, me dirigí a su apartamento. Pasé toda la noche llorando, purgando mi dolor en busca de que, en este momento, yo estuviera firme en mi decisión. Tenía el corazón roto pero el alma demasiado seca, por lo que llorar no era tan siquiera una opción.

Toqué la puerta, sabiendo que mi madre me esperaba con el chofer abajo. Me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo pero yo planeaba hacer esto rápido.

Edward me abrió. Parecía que lo desperté, pero en cuanto me vio, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y una sonrisa hermosa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Mi Bella! —dijo, abrazándome tan fuerte que me levantó unas pulgadas del suelo. Comenzó a darme vueltas y me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Llorar era la única opción dado que mis ojos ya estaban inundados en lágrimas.

Lo solté para que me bajara al suelo y me di la vuelta para poder limpiar la evidencia de mi tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —dijo sin ningún rastro de la felicidad de hace un momento.

_Fuerza, Bella, fuerza…_

Respiré profundo y me diré en su dirección.

—No me busques más, Edward —le dije, y me sorprendí cuando mi voz sonó fría y segura.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó, perplejo y sin entender nada.

—Esto no nos llevará a nada. Debes entenderlo, no hay manera de que esto resulte, no seremos felices, no haciendo esto.

Su ceño se frunció y sus puños se cerraron, dándome a entender que ya estaba furioso.

—Y casándote con él sí vas a ser muy feliz, ¿no? —dijo con tono ácido y sarcástico.

—Al menos será más fácil —contesté. Me aseguré de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, puesto que toda mi determinación se vería reducida a menos que nada cuando sus esmeraldas se posaran en mí.

—Explícame de qué manera es fácil, ¿fácil para quién, Bella?

—Fácil para mí, obviamente. Él es para mí y yo para él, así es esto, es lo que hay…

Repetí las palabras de mi madre. "es lo que hay". Sonaban a mierda.

—¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada. Creo que esto lo haces engatusada por alguien más, creo que estas siendo tan desdichada como yo por tus palabras.

—No, seré desdichada si hago lo contrario.

—¡No te creo! ¡No lo hago y no lo haré! ¡MÍRAME, ISABELLA! Tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, alguien te está engañando. ¿Acaso James te amenazó? Dime la verdad… no puedes estarnos haciendo esto.

Cometí el grave error de mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaba llorando, Edward estaba llorando.

Por un momento pensé en decirle la verdad, casi lo hago. Casi.

—¡Nadie me amenazó! Estoy acostumbrada a cosas que tú jamás me vas a dar… crecí en este mundo de oro y aunque no me hace de todo feliz es lo que merezco. Merezco una vida digna de mí.

Edward me miró con los ojos tan profundamente llenos de dolor que me maldije mil veces en mi cabeza. Era la basura más grande que existía sobre la Tierra.

—Bella, no me hagas esto… yo no seré tan rico como James, pero tengo dinero, todo mi dinero es tuyo, Bella, no lo hagas, puedo trabajar de muchas más cosas hasta darte lo que mereces

No, no, no, no, él no podía estar pensando eso. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era? ¿En serio creía todo lo que dije? Ni todo el dinero del mundo me haría dejar de amarlo.

—No es suficiente. Jamás serás suficiente.

Del dolor pasó a la decepción. Nunca una mirada me destrozó tanto como aquélla que me dedicó llena de la más pura y fiel decepción.

—Vete —dijo con la voz demasiado queda dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y se volteó hacia mí, pero como yo lo hice hace unos momentos, él no me miraba—. Vete, Bella. Entiendo. Mucha suerte.

Caminé hacia la puerta y ni siquiera le miré cuando pasé a su lado. Tome el ascensor y pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

Una vez dentro de éste, me permití a misma caerme literalmente al suelo y desgarrarme la garganta en gritos de la más grande de las agonías.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, me encontré con Alice, quien me quiso ayudar pero yo me quité.

—Déjame, Alice, después de esto me odiarás toda tu vida. Lo siento —le dije y salí corriendo hacia el auto que me esperaba con mi madre dentro.

Cuando me subí al auto, quise abrazarla y que por primera vez me consolara. Ella no lo hizo.

—Límpiate esas lágrimas, Bella. La imagen que das no es la de una dama, tu prometido debe encontrarte hermosa y no semi-muerta.

Me recargué en la ventana y limpié mis lágrimas.

—Sí, mamá.

* * *

**Y la ganadora al premio de la más estúpida es… TONTABELLA! Ajam, es taradísima en verdad pero si no lo hago así, cual es el drama!**

**Emm como veran estoy tratando de ser responsable actulizando todo de todo y hasta publique un nuevo shot que por cierto nadie quiere leer =), les agradecería si lo hicieran.**

**Dedico especialmente este cap a una lectora que se llama **_**Vita ut Dolor**_**, de alguna manera ella me espera y aunque me amenaza debo decir que sus rr's me super impulsan a seguirle. **

**Esta historia es de mis favs pero es la que más trabajo me cuesta, creo que se los había dicho. En fin, espero les guste, estoy arreglando los caps pasados donde no sabia usar guines y creo que usaba paréntesis y cosas asi, en fin. Las amo**

**Milislas, recuperate amora!**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	11. Limítate a Pintarme

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

Esa noche estoy segura que me morí de tanto dolor. Hubo un momento en el que dejé de sentir cualquier cosa, hasta dejé de respirar en algún momento. Sentía como poco a poco el dolor drenaba mi cuerpo hasta que quedé completamente seca, mi alma yerma murió esa noche.

Pero el cuerpo no necesita al alma para andar, para seguir, y aun con el corazón muerto...me levanté al otro día.

Sí, yo debía seguir.

Bajé al desayunador, donde mi madre ya me esperaba con el desayuno servido junto a James. Hice todo lo posible por parecer feliz y normal, pero supongo que fallé dada la mirada reprobatoria que mi madre me lanzó. Logré ver mi reflejo en alguna cuchara y era lastimoso.

Mis ojos ya no estaban rojos y la hinchazón a penas si era visible, pero mi mirada estaba apagada y sin vida, y mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Era patético sólo mirarme.

—Buenos días —me dijo James como si nada.

Era una suerte que él jamás me prestara la suficiente atención.

—Buenos días, James...mamá —contesté saludando a ambos.

Comencé a tomar en pocos sorbos un jugo de naranja pero no me atreví a comer nada más, mi estómago no soportaría tener nada dentro cuando mi cuerpo estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

En cuanto a mi ropa fui un fracaso, ya que, harta de vestirme bien, sólo usé unos pantalones grises deportivos y una blusa blanca sencilla.

James se levantó por lo que imaginé se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios al cual a penas si reaccione y con un beso en la mano de mi madre.

—Ya estarás orgullosa —me escupió Renée cuando los oídos de James estuvieron fuera de nuestro alcance.

La miré como la zombie que era y no le contesté.

Las doce con cinco minutos.

A las doce era que Edward siempre llegaba a casa. Talvez si nunca hubiera decidido estar con él ahora lo tendría conmigo aunque sea para pintar mis cuadros. Talvez seguiríamos haciéndonos bromas mientras él me lanzara miradas pícaras. Talvez él seguiría cerca de mí.

—¡Bella! —escuché que James me llamaba.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, en dirección hacia donde escuchaba sus constantes llamados. Adiviné que estaría en la sala, que era donde normalmente Edward hacía los cuadros.

Entre más me acercaba, mi corazón más se aceleraba. Lo adjudiqué al hecho de extrañarlo tanto y estarme dirigiendo al que se había convertido en nuestro espacio.

Pero en cuanto logré entrar mi mandíbula casi se cayó al suelo, porque ahí, de pie, tan glorioso como siempre, con esa mirada tan intensa sobre mí, y con el alma más muerta que la mía, estaba Edward.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Por supuesto, James al no saber nada lo seguiría esperando como cualquier día para que continuara con su trabajo, pero ¿por qué Edward se prestaba a esto?¿Por qué no renunciaba? ¿Por qué se hacía tanto daño y por qué me lo hacía a mí?

—Bella, son ya más de ocho minutos de retraso. Una dama no hace esperar a la gente, no lo olvides, tú sabías que el señor Cullen llegaría a las doce como todos los días, no sé por qué tuve que hacerte de llamadera —me dijo James educadamente y con tono amable, pero se me revolvió el estómago.

Los puños de Edward estaban tan apretados que pensé iba a traspasar su propia piel, y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada. Por supuesto, estaba molesto.

Bajé la mirada en un intento de calmarme y después miré al techo para no llorar.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

Lamentaba ser la sumisa de antes, cuando en algún momento sentí tan cerca la opción de ser feliz.

James se despidió de Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza y a mí ni me miró.

—Te ves feliz —dijo Edward mirándome con dolor en sus ojos y una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

—No pedí serlo —contesté sin pretender caer en su juego de sarcasmos—, te lo dije ayer, no pretendía ser feliz, sino tener lo que tú careces —continué con mi farsa. Sus ojos fueron más dolorosos aún pero su sonrisa creció. Sabía que para alejarlo debía ser peor de lo que fui ayer—. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Eres masoquista o qué?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y sacó su equipo de trabajo.

—Tengo un trabajo que cumplir, señorita Swan; tener los diez cuadros listos para el día de su boda y eso haré, puede que yo carezca ese dinero del cual tan urgida estás, pero tengo eso que a ti tanta falta te hace: Siempre. Cumplo. Mi. Palabra.

Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo de acero atravesando la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Tuve que aferrarme al respaldo de uno de los sillones para no desplomarme, me mordí literalmente la lengua para no soltar el alarido desgarrado que mi cuerpo deseaba expulsar como si de un demonio se tratara.

En cambio, sólo suspiré como si con un necio estuviera hablando y me senté donde siempre.

—De acuerdo, termina tu trabajo entonces.

Y así comenzó a pintarme.

Día tras día se presentaba y con cada minuto cerca de él mi corazón se rompía un poco más al saber que era pura cercanía física, porque en realidad había un abismo entre nosotros. Su mirada cada día era más fría, a veces ya ni me miraba y sólo se dedicaba a mirar los detalles de mi cuerpo.

Con el tiempo pintó dos cuadros más y me entristecí al mirar cómo se asemejaban al primero. De nuevo la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí, de nuevo mi mirada era opaca, pero lo peor y lo que casi hace que le suplico que vuelva, es que aquel collar de esmeraldas desapareció de mi cuello, dejándolo vacío. Era la clara muestra de que él desaparecía de mi vida. ¿Acaso ya me había olvidado? ¿Me había dejado de amar? Lo entendía si así era, una parte de mí se sentía feliz porque él dejara de sufrir, pero la otra parte de mí, la más egoísta, se preguntaba por qué tan rápido había dejado de sentirme, me sentía traicionada, como si en este juego de sufrir él simplemente me hubiera abandonado. Era absurdo de mi parte, puesto la que le abandonó fui yo.

A James le encantaba el trabajo de Edward, la eficacia, era tal la rapidez con la que trabajaba que James le alababa su muy loable trabajo. Era clarísimo cuánto le detestaba Edward, pero James parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

Esa tarde iba a empezar el séptimo cuadro, y un nudo se formaba en mi estómago ante la certidumbre de que faltaba poco para que Edward desapareciera por completo de mi vida.

—¿Cuántos hijos quieren tener? Con el dinero que tu prometido tiene... me imagino que se pueden dar el lujo de tener como setenta hijos, aunque tu cuerpo por supuesto no lo soportaría.

No entendía adónde quería llegar con su perorata pero decidí ignorarlo, pensando que seguiría hablando y así escuchar más su voz.

—Habemos quienes no podemos darnos ese lujo, por supuesto, en mi caso, por ejemplo, yo podría mantener a unos diez...pero eso no te basta, ¿verdad, Bella?

Comencé a entender su propósito así que hice lo que mejor hacía últimamente. Joderme la vida.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a pintar? Trabajas para mi prometido, tu trabajo es pintarme y el mío es estar cerca de ti para que puedas hacerlo; creo que he cumplido bastante bien con mi parte, así que hazme el favor de cumplir con la tuya y limítate a pintarme.

No sé cómo demonios lograba que mi voz no se quebrara cuando en realidad mi garganta se deshacía en nudos.

Él me miró y después negó con la cabeza. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y me di cuenta que estaba furioso.

Súbitamente aventó todo lo que tenía enfrente: un lienzo en blanco, óleos, pinceles, carboncillos, _tinner_, y demás cosas que utilizaba para pintar. Brinqué ante su arranque pues me asustaba verlo así, pero más me asusté cuando comenzó a dar grandes zancadas en mi dirección.

Cuando estuvo cerca yo me pegué lo más que pude al respaldo del sillón, no sólo temía a su enojo, sino a mi debilidad ante su cercanía.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan superficial? De verdad, no me explico cómo me enamoré de ti siendo la persona vacía que en realidad eres. No hay nada en ti que valga la pena más que una cara bonita, me da vergüenza haberme enamorado de un cascarón vacío.

Sentí la humedad en mis ojos y mi labio inferior temblar, estaba a punto de llorar y si hacía eso, él se daría cuenta de que todo era una mentira.

Lo empujé pero era más fuerte que yo así que apenas si lo moví.

—Apártate —le dije entre dientes.

—¿Y qué sino lo hago? ¿Qué pasaría, Bella?

Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y su aliento me desconcertaba, su olor...estaba volviéndome loca y sino se apartaba iba a besarlo o a gritarle que lo amaba.

—Ten dignidad, Edward —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Su rostro se crispó en una mezcla de dolor y rabia. Su puño se estampó con el respaldo del sillón, muy cerca de mí y ahora sí estaba asustada... aunque una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que él jamás me lastimaría.

—¡No la tengo! ¡No tengo un ápice de dignidad, toda se murió conmigo cuando me dejaste, maldita sea! ¿No lo ves? —me preguntó incrédulo, negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaba rojos y sabía que faltaba poco para que me derrumbara—. ¿Cómo no puedes ver el daño que me haces? ¿Por qué, qué te hice, Bella?

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y yo perdí. Mis ojos se cerraron ante su roce y las lágrimas que tan celosamente estaba reteniendo se desbordaron en un segundo.

—A ti también te duele, puedo verlo, no eres la misma Bella que fuiste hace tiempo, eras tan feliz a mi lado, ahora eres un muerto que camina, como yo, ¿no ves el daño que nos haces a ambos?

Corté sus palabras cerrando la distancia que nos separaba y estampando mis labios con los suyos.

Y era el cielo.

Edward, su aroma, su roce, sus labios, su cercanía, era el cielo.

Mis brazos se aferraron a él por su cintura y después empezaron a recorrer su pecho, cuello, cabello, como memorizándolo, él hacía otro tanto acariciando mi rostro.

Besarlo desbordó el dolor que tanto guardaba. Lloré con sus labios pegados a los míos y sentí que él también lloraba.

—Bella —siseó alguien desde la puerta.

Me separé bruscamente de él y la realidad cayó sobre mí como una tonelada de acero sobre mis hombros.

Mi madre me miraba con furia y a Edward con desprecio.

—Vete —le espetó a Edward.

Él me miró, suplicándome que le pusiera fin a todo esto, yo sólo fui capaz de bajar la mirada y susurrar un lastimero "hazlo, vete".

Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta pero se puso a recoger todas las cosas que había tirado. Mi madre no dejaba de mirarnos y yo me estaba rompiendo poco a poco. Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo...lo amaba y en ese beso quedó más que claro.

Cuando terminó de levantar su desastre, se dirigió a mí, ignorando que mi madre casi gruñía.

Se hincó y me volvió a tomar del rostro.

—Vendré mañana, y todos los días, hasta que entiendas que esto no es lo correcto, no me importa mi dignidad, no me importa nada, Bella, te amo y nos pertenecemos, y vamos a estar juntos, le pese a quien le pese —dijo lo último dirigiéndose a mi madre. Ella le dedicó su sonrisa más radiante como muestra de reto.

Besó y frente y salió de ahí, sin dedicarle más nada a Renée.

—¿En qué pensabas, niña estúpida, haciendo eso? ¿Qué pasaba si era James quien los sorprendía, eh? ¡Debes tener más cuidado! Todavía no te casas y ya te revuelcas con tu amante. ¡Es la última vez que sucede esto! ¿Me entendiste, Isabella? ¡Contéstame! —gritó cuando y no respondí nada.

—¡Qué! —le grité de vuelta.

—¡No puedes cometer errores! ¿Qué pasa si te descubren?

Me puse de pie y con todo el dolor, ira, rabia, desolación, e infinidad de sentimientos negativos acumulados que tenía, le grité:

—¡SERÍA ABSOLUTAMENTE FELIZ, MAMÁ! Si me descubrieran, me echarían de aquí y podría hacer mi vida con el hombre que amo. Eso pasaría. ¿Otra pregunta?

Ella estaba atónita ante mi arranque de ira, por lo que no le dio tiempo de responderme nada cuando yo ya estaba abandonando la sala para ir hacia mi habitación.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando alguien tocaba a mi puerta. El toque era muy suave para ser la histérica de Renée, por lo que me asomé para encontrar a Rose.

La dejé pasar y ella me siguió a la cama.

Ella ya se había cansado de pedirme que pensara en mi decisión con respecto a Edward. Tanto ella como Emmett me insistían constantemente, Jasper trataba de no molestarme pero a veces no podía evitar opinar al respecto. Así que Rose esta vez sólo me abrazó y acarició mi cabello mientras me acostaba en su regazo.

Así me quedé dormida.

Al otro día, completamente vencida en mi papel de mujer fría, bajé a la sala dispuesta a que Edward me viera tal cual me encontraba: rota.

Su mirada horrorizada me escaneó y supe que no pasé la prueba cuando suspiró frustrado y se restregó las manos por la cara, después se comenzó a jalar los cabellos. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

—¿Vamos a estar así cuánto tiempo, Bella?

Su voz era suave, un contraste enorme con su aspecto agresivamente triste.

Mi mente trastornada ya no tenía respuestas. Así que me senté sin decir nada, dejando claro que sólo quería que terminara lo que tenía que hacer.

Y ahora el tiempo pasó diferente. Ya no era la frialdad de siempre, o el silencio incómodo, sino sus miradas llenas de dolor ante mis lágrimas constantes.

Una tarde, cada vez más cerca de la boda, terminó su séptimo cuadro.

Tenía una palabra para describirlo: _melancolía_.

Una mujer melancólica, que añoraba algo, deprimida, rota por dentro, sin ningún lugar adónde ir, nadie que la esperara en ninguna parte, sin pertenecer a ni ningún lado, rechazada por todos, por su madre, sin darse cuenta de lo que dejaba detrás de ella. Iba hacia delante buscando algo que la hacía infeliz, dejando atrás al amor de su vida, a su soporte, a su escudo, a su salvador.

—Ésa eres tú. Es deplorable lo que eres, en lo que te convertiste.

En ese momento James entró a la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alarmado —no sé si falsa o verdaderamente— al verme llorar—. ¿Por qué lloras? —insistió mirando acusadoramente a Edward.

Vi que iba a contestarle y sabía que no se iba a guardar nada, así que me adelanté.

—Es el cuadro, me conmovió lo hermoso, es muy... yo.

—James se calmó con eso y miró el cuadro. Sonrió.

Bastardo.

—Es verdad, es muy tú. Muy hermoso en verdad, señor Cullen.

No pude más y salí corriendo de ahí. Musité un "con permiso" que estoy segura nadie escuchó pero tampoco me importó.

La noche cayó sobre mí. Me sentía desgraciada así que decidí tomar una ducha caliente, tratando de confortarme un poco.

Comencé a desnudarme y me di cuenta del estado tan triste en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo. Bajaba cada vez más de peso. Mis costillas se marcaban demasiado, así como la mayoría de mis huesos; mi cadera, mis rodillas, el esternón...

Lloré bajo el chorro de agua. Me quedé al menos una hora allí, hasta que me di cuenta que el agua estaba helada. ¿Cuánto llevaba así? Debía ser mucho, ya que mis pies estaban algo morados al igual que mis manos. Cerré la llave y me apresuré a envolverme en una toalla. Frente al espejo me di cuenta que mis labios también tenían un color que sólo el frío te proporciona.

Me vestí para dormir y vi que mi celular tenía una lucecita parpadeante, lo que me indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"_No me voy a rendir. Si tengo que ser fuerte por ambos, lo haré._

_No importa cuán desgastante sea, seré fuerte también por ti en vista de que tú no lo eres._

_Te amo y no pienso dejarte ir._

_Sonríe, porque pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo._

_E.C."_

Sonreí entre lágrimas cuando lo leí, me aferré a ese pedacito de él y lo leí cientos de veces, amando cada letra.

Estaba a punto de dormirme con el celular en la mano, cuando Rose entró a mi habitación. No me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que era seguida por Emmett y Jasper. Traté de fingir que estaba durmiendo, pero el celular en la mano con la pantalla encendida me delató.

—¿Qué quieren? —pregunté molesta.

—Regresarte a la vida, Bella —contestó Jasper, mirándome cariñosamente.

—Es la última vez que trato de hacer esto, sino, juro que yo mismo te saco de aquí a la fuerza —dijo Emmett. Me miró serio por lo que supe que no bromeaba—. Los padres merecen nuestro amor, nuestro respeto y que paguemos los sacrificios que hacen por nosotros. Como hijos, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Pero tu madre —me encogí cuando habló de Renée como una persona que él ni conocía— no lo merece. Ella no te ama de la manera correcta, es duro, _créeme _que lo sé, pero debemos ser fuertes. Ella no hace nada por ti, esperando que tú soluciones su vida, cuando debería ser al revés, es ella la que debería de velar por tu bien, y no tú por el de ella. Cualquier madre desea la felicidad de su hija, ella sólo desea una vida cómoda. ¿Cómo te chantajeó? Te dijo que por tu culpa iban a quedarse en la calle. ¿Cuántos años tiene, noventa? ¿Le falta una pierna, un brazo? ¿Por qué mierdas no trabaja y te deja ser feliz? Tienes que dejar de cuidar su burbuja y hacer tu vida, ella se va a ir algún día y tú vas a estar atada a un hombre que no sólo no amas, sino que te da asco.

Las palabras de Emmett fueron crueles, me dolieron pero como que me hicieron ver las cosas de otro modo. Era verdad, ¿por qué Renée no trabajaba, por mi felicidad, si tanto me amaba? Yo también podía trabajar, Emmett ya tenía su vida aparte y estaba segura que no nos dejaría desamparadas.

—No puedes tratar de hacer feliz a todo el mundo a costa tuya, Bella —dijo Rose, tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón—. Mereces más que eso.

—Más que eso —apoyó Jasper, con esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, así que no pude contestar nada. Sólo lloré que era lo único que últimamente hacía hasta que me dormí.

Soñé que las cosas podían arreglarse entre Edward y yo. Que realmente él y yo podríamos ser felices.

No quería despertar.

* * *

**Hooola! Ya sé tardé de nuevo peeero no tanto como la vez pasada. Juro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Bueno, Bella es idiota, de hecho no es un secreto que me cae bastante mal, no sólo aquí, sino en el 99.99% de los fics, me cae mal la Bella de SM, no la soporto. Y Eddie... bueeeh.. a él lo amo en cantidades industriales en donde sea. Vdd que es hermoso? Como lucha! Bella estúpida.**

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, a mí me dejó contenta el cap, cosa rara con este fic ya que es taan difícil para mi escribirlo.**

**Milislas, te amo moradita que sueña con ser amarilla pero no lo es.**

**Sooofy, where are you?**

**Johanna espero te guste el cap. Miss ya!**

**A ale1195, bienvenida! A missju, a elise, a ItZeeL, a Evita Cullen, a Princesaamy, a V, a vita ut dolor, a joli Cullen. Gracias por leerme son verdaderamente un amor!**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto (espero).**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	12. Todo en su Lugar

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Sophia Anna Keller.**

¿De dónde sacaba tanta agua el cuerpo? Ya había agotado todos mis suministros llorando, y ahora resultaba que tenía mucho más líquido dispuesto a satisfacer a mis glándulas sudoríparas. Lo que traducido era: me estaban sudando las manos a chorros.

Respiré una vez más tratando de calmarme y restregué mis manos en mi ropa en un vano intento de mantenerlas secas. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, a los pocos minutos ya estaban empapadas de nuevo. Mi frente y nuca no se quedaban atrás. Esto era sumamente vergonzoso. ¿Por qué justo hoy que necesitaba verme hermosa mi cuerpo desobedecía a la lógica y se ponía a sudar tanto, dándome un aspecto tan sucio?

Bufé. Entre más lo retrasara, más húmeda iba a estar al final, así que me decidí y toqué el timbre. ¡Oh, no! Inmediatamente sudé más. ¿Acaso era eso posible? Seguro que si exprimía mi ropa llenaba cubetas de agua.

Ugh.

—¿Sí? —escuché la voz de Alice preguntar por el _interfono_. ¿Y si Edward aún no regresaba? Sí, era verdad que hacía horas se fue de mi casa, pero probablemente él fuera a otro lugar, ¿a ver a su nueva novia, quizá?

_No seas estúpida, Bella, él no tiene ninguna nueva novia, él te ama._

Era difícil mantener mi autoestima y ego intactos cuando él era tan asombrosamente hermoso —por dentro y por fuera— y yo era una bruja estúpida. Lo herí y él merecía ser feliz sin mí.

Gracias al cielo él era un masoquista y optó por luchar por ambos.

Después de mi plática con Rose, Emmett y Jasper, en mi cabeza sólo ideaba formas de poder estar con él, sin dejar huecos: la manera en que mi madre no reprochara mis decisiones, que todos se sintieran orgullosos de mí, que James no me odiara y que Edward y yo fuéramos felices. Después de dos meses de pensar, un cumpleaños detestable donde llegué a mis deseadísimos y libres dieciocho años y dos cuadros más de Edward, llegué a una conclusión:

No existía un mundo donde lograra eso.

Así que opté por mi única solución posible. Mandar todo al carajo.

Y aquí estaba, en la puerta de su departamento, pensando idioteces mientras Alice aún esperaba por una respuesta.

—Uh... hola. Um... ¿está Edward?

—No... él no se encuentra. ¿Quién lo busca?

¡No, él no estaba! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si mañana me arrepentía y me volvía la Bella cobarde de nuevo? Necesitaba verlo justo ahora, cuando mi determinación no vacilaba.

No contesté y comencé a caminar, alejándome de allí. Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Alice que seguía hablando por el interfono.

—¿Hola? ¿Bella, eres tú?

Así que corrí. Mucho tiempo. Sin saber adónde ir. Y, cómo no, me perdí.

No me importó.

Estaba en una especie de parque. Rezaba porque James no mandara a nadie a buscarme, que ni siquiera notara que no estaba en casa. Rezaba porque no hubieran bándalos en este parque, ya estaba muy oscuro y me daba un poco de miedo que me asaltaran, aunque no traía nada de valor conmigo. ¿Y si querían violarme?

Temblé ante ese pensamiento.

Me senté en un banco a analizar mis opciones.

Podía acercarme a la zona de transeúntes —este parque estaba muy solo— y preguntar dónde me encontraba, aunque con mi mala suerte corría el riesgo de toparme con alguien malvado que se aprovecharía de una jovencita perdida en la calle. Por Dios... tenía sólo dieciocho años...

Quedarme en este parque hasta que amaneciera, ugh, ni siquiera me apetecía analizar esa opción. Tratar de buscar por mí misma un lugar conocido para mí, alguna avenida principal. ¿Y si me perdía más? _No puedes perderte más. _Súmale nada a nada y como resultado siempre dará nada. Ya estaba perdida, así que mi tercera opción fue la más factible. Me puse de pie, dispuesta a buscar algo conocido para mí. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué me adentré tanto al parque? Agudicé mi vista tratando de ver hacia dónde estaban las luces que me indicaban estaba por salir pero las únicas que encontré estaban demasiado lejos. ¡Era un parque enorme! ¿Cómo pude llegar tan lejos?

_Eres idiota, Bella Swan._

Comencé a caminar en dirección a esas luces, este parque era más como u bosque.

Seguro que eran mi miedo y mi paranoia, pero sentí que alguien me observaba y me seguía.

_Por favor, que nadie me viole, me secuestre ni me golpee, por favor..._

Me giré varias veces para ver si alguien estaba detrás de mí pero nunca vi nada. Comencé a caminar más rápido, hasta que vi a menos de diez metros la salida de este parque. Pero, por supuesto, mi suerte apesta, así que cuando casi toqué la salida, unos brazos me tomaron por detrás y me arrastraron de vuelta hacia lo más profundo del parque.

Debí asustarme, debí gritar, debí luchar contra mi atacante, debí pedir ayuda.

Debí, más no lo hice.

Y no lo hice porque conocía perfectamente ese olor, y dejaría que _esa_ persona hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, siempre. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por él.

—¿Es acaso éste tu tipo de autodefensa? Hacerte la muerta funciona con osos, Bella, no con humanos. —Sonreí—. ¿Sabías que era yo?

—Ningún secuestrador huele como tú —dije, aún sin abrir los ojos, dejando todo mi peso en Edward, quien caminaba jalándome hacia no sé dónde hasta que me sentó en un banquito.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi, tan hermoso, tan perfecto como siempre. Su mirada era reprobatoria, pero había un poco de humor en su expresión.

—¿A qué se supone que huelo yo, a óleo? Estás loca. Eres demasiado confiada, debiste gritar desde el momento que sentiste que te seguían.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que mi atacante me tapara la boca y me golpeara haciéndome perder el conocimiento para después descuartizarme y vender mis órganos en el extranjero? Paso.

Sentí a Edward tensarse ante mi comentario.

—Yo nunca te haría eso.

—Exacto.

—¿Vas a decirme que sabías que era yo desde el principio?

—No, voy a decirte que soy el intento de ser humano más idiota del universo. Jamás debí dejarte, jamás debí alejarme de ti, jamás debí decir esas mentiras horribles, jamás debí herirte, lastimarte, jamás debí...

Edward me interrumpió con un beso perfecto. Lo abracé, agradeciendo a la vida por darme un hombre tan perfecto como él.

Comenzó a besar toda mi cara mientras yo me reía como loca. Él sólo decía "gracias" entre cada beso que daba. Sí, fui demasiado estúpida.

—Edward —dije de pronto, poniéndome seria—.Tienes que perdonarme, tienes que decirlo, nunca voy a estar tranquila sino lo haces, necesito escucharte decirme que me perdonas.

Él comenzó a negar.

—No, Bella, quien debería de pedirte perdón a ti es tu madre, por inculcarte ideas incorrectas, por hacerte pensar que a tu corta edad ella es tu responsabilidad. No es así, ella debía ver por ti y no al revés. Y debes perdonarte tú misma, yo no, Bella, lo único que yo puedo hacer es amarte y agradecerte que me ames de vuelta.

Lo abracé de nuevo. Muchos besos después, decidimos que nos estábamos congelando, así que fuimos a su departamento.

—Alice debe odiarme —dije avergonzada, cuando íbamos subiendo por el ascensor.

—No es verdad, ella te entendió mucho más que yo al principio.

—¿Al principio? —pregunte cuando llegamos a su piso.

—Sí, al principio yo no quería ver las cosas como eran. Iba a tu casa con mi afán masoquista de verte, pero seguía pensando que eras demasiado...cruel y vacía. —Bajé el rostro, avergonzada—. Pero Alice me hizo entender que todos estaban en tu contra, que eras muy joven, que la responsabilidad que caía sobre tus hombros era demasiada y que yo debía luchar por ambos, me hizo entender que aún me amabas —dijo lo último sonriendo.

—Ella sí que es lista. Recuerdo que al inicio eras cínico. Después fue diferente.

Edward sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—Alice llamó a mi celular cuando sospechó que habías sido tú quien tocaba la puerta. Se asomó por la ventana y te vio correr como una desatada, así que por eso fui a buscarte.

Entramos a su departamento. Todo estaba apagado, así que supusimos Alice ya estaba dormida. Miré el reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—¿Dónde estabas, por cierto?

No quise parecer una metiche pero tenía curiosidad.

—Con Emmett.

—¿Con Emmett? ¿Desde cuándo te ves con Emmett? —le pregunté asombrada.

—Emmett y yo somos buenos amigos, nos vemos desde hace tiempo, a veces Jasper y Rose nos acompañan.

—¡Son unos traidores! —dije indignada, me sentía excluida.

—No, son tus hermanos y te aman. Todo el tiempo hablábamos de ti, ideando formas de hacerte recapacitar.

Por supuesto.

—Ahora entiendo, ellos tenían _esas _pláticas conmigo todo el tiempo, me regañaban, gritaban, suplicaban... todo con tal de hacerme recapacitar. ¿Así que ustedes se reunían a mis espaldas y cotilleaban acerca de mí? Son una horda de viejas chismosas... —dije a modo de broma.

—Y tú tienes que ser la más tonta, terca, necia y hermosa mujer que jampas conocí, pero así te amo, así que ámame tú también a mí, aunque sea un cotilla, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí y lo besé.

—De acuerdo.

Me recargué en su pecho. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Edward? —dije por fin. Teníamos que hablar de esto.

—Dime...

—¿Cómo haremos esto de la manera correcta? Es decir... juntos, ya no pienso separarme de ti, y espero que tú de mí tampoco... —Él bufó—, pero... ¿cómo se lo diremos a todo mundo? ¿Qué le diremos a James, a mi madre? Tengo un poco de miedo... no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar... no sé qué vayan a hacer.

—No tengas miedo, yo jamás permitiría que te hirieran, que te dañaran, jamás, así que debes estar tranquila. Yo hablaré con James, no te quiero cerca de él nunca más. Y con respecto a tu madre... lo haremos juntos.

—Edward... —comencé a protestar.

—Edward, nada —me interrumpió—. La última vez que te dejé ir a hablar con ellos me abandonaste, y eso no volverá a pasar, así que puedes estar segura de que esta vez lo haremos juntos. Con james hablaré yo solo.

—Déjame ir contigo —le supliqué.

—No, no y no. No está a discusión.

—Podrían pelear, no quiero que te haga daño.

Él se rió.

—Me ofende que temas más por mí que por él, también los artistas podemos ser rudos, ¿de acuerdo? Precisamente porque podríamos terminar peleando no te quiero cerca, tema cerrado.

Lo besé.

Pasamos la noche haciendo el amor, amándonos de mil formas, descubriendo cosas nuevas de nuestros cuerpos, adorando todo lo que habíamos extrañado. Me dormí en sus brazos y fui feliz de nuevo.

En la mañana me desperté recargada en su pecho. Sonreí ante los recuerdos de un Edward despeinado entre mis piernas. Levanté el rostro y él seguía dormido. Besé su cuello y me puse de pie en busca de algo que ponerme, puesto que mi desnudez comenzó en la sala, así que no tenía nada. Al final, opté por una camisa que encontré en su armario y salí a la cocina, donde escuché ruido y me deleité ante el olor de un desayuno.

—Buenos días —dijo Alice cuando me vio entrar. Me recorrió con una mirada divertida—. Bueno, ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

Me avergoncé un poco de estar vestida con nada más que una camisa pero m reí con ella.

—Lamento haber herido a tu hermano, sé que en ese proceso te herí a ti, pero debes saber que lo amo mucho y que eso jamás volverá a pasar, te lo juro.

—No te preocupes, Bella, sé que lo amas y debes saber que él a ti también, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, entiendo todo lo que sucedió, pero debes saber algo, la próxima vez que asesines a mi hermano de esa manera no seré tan comprensiva y yo misma te arranco la cabeza con mis propias manos, ¿entiendes?

No me dio miedo, pero entendí que hablaba en serio.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Alice —le dije. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Siéntate, te serviré el desayuno.

Me senté y Alice me dio un plato con huevos y tocino. Un jugo de naranja y pan tostado. Comencé a comer cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y un beso en cerca de mi oreja.

—Te ves increíblemente sexy con mi camisa, no te la quites nunca, por favor —susurró en mi oído y yo me reí.

—No quiero sus cochinadas en mi cocina, por favor. Para eso esta su habitación. Siéntate, Edward, te serviré tu desayuno.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

—Tu cabello es espantoso a esta hora de la mañana... pero si le pones atención tiene formas abstractas y algo de encanto, ¿me dejas pintarlo?

Me ruboricé ante su comentario. Sabía que por la mañana era un pequeño sapo hinchado con cabello de loca, pero me encogí de hombros.

—Claro... aunque no eres quién para hablar sobre cabellos despeinados... el tuyo nunca ha estado presentable, al menos el mío ha demostrado ser manejable.

—Oh, por favor, Bella —interfirió Alice—, tienes que aceptar que su cabello es su mayor encanto.

Pasamos el desayuno así, riéndonos, disfrutando, y me recordé a mí misma que ésta era la vida que deseaba para mí, que era a él a quien amaba con tanta fuerza, que lo necesitaba para respirar y que nunca bjo ninguna circunstancia iba a alejarme de nuevo de él.

Jamás.

* * *

**Agradezcan a Sophie, ella me presionó pata que actualizara y aquí está. No es muy largo pero sucede lo que todas esperábamos, cierto?**

**Cómo están todas por alla? Sin albur, por supuesto. Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para esta NA, sólo agradecerles a las que leen, aunque no dejen RR, les agradezco que tengan esta hist en sus favs, en serio, muchas gracias, a las que no tienen cuenta, deberían abrir una =)**

**Mili, mai lob, ai lob yu so moch!**

**A todas, las amo demasiado.**

**Sorry los errores de ort pero vine de voladísima!**

**Un beso pegajoso y baboso y mojado para todas yyy nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


End file.
